Torneo Legendario
by anle moto
Summary: Un torneo con muchas sorpresaa
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic ya lo habia subido, de hecho se encuentra en otra pagina de Fic´s mismo que abandone por diversos motivos. Ahora lo retomo de nuevo y cambiando algunas cosas. La idea la mantengo en esencia, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

De espero comentarios de todo tipo.

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, sino a su creador, yo solo lo utilizo para entretenimiento**

* * *

" _Desde que los humanos y pokemon comenzaron a convivir en el mundo, los llamado legendarios quedaron bajo custodia de humanos cuyo corazón era el más noble de todo aquel mundo, un corazón que sin importar que, se mantuviera puro, sin signos de odio o rencor._

 _Dicho guardián humano existía cada cierto tiempo y siempre señalado ante la profecía hecha para la bestia de los mares, era llamado "ELEGIDO", había ocasiones que este humano no era conocido por los demás legendarios, solo por algunos cuantos, siempre los cuatro involucrados en las islas naranja._

 _Pero a pesar de que el elegido, era el principal guardián de los legendarios, existía alguien que apoyaba en dicho deber al humano en cuestión._

 _Una de las pocas ocasiones en que más legendarios a la profecía tenían el gusto de conocer a dicho humano, una batalla cruel que puso en peligro la existencia de toda la humanidad, más el elegido, la ceniza de aquella lejana época había salido victorioso con la ayuda de un amigo, uno al que llamo hermano sin tener ningún lazo._

 _Ambos humanos, después de aquella aventura donde su vida había estado en peligro, regresaron a su hogar, mismo donde los reconocieron como héroes, donde los humanos vivían junto a los pokemon sin distinción._

 _Para sorpresa de todos los habitantes, los legendarios llegaron ante ellos en aquella hermosa isla. El príncipe, hermano de alma del elegido, sonrió ante la presencia de ellos._

 _-Amigos saluden y celebren a los legendarios._

 _Los habitantes hicieron lo que se les pidió y lo que era una celebración en honor a su próximo rey y consejero, se convirtió en una celebración donde los legendarios disfrutaron con los humanos sin miedo a ser capturados._

 _Durante mucho tiempo la historia del elegido y la ayuda del rey fue contada y las ilusiones se hacían presentes en las jóvenes generaciones, quienes viajaban para cumplir sus sueños._

 _Más la muerte, un proceso que siempre llega, más nadie le desea, se acercaba para aquella ceniza que miraba con felicidad su antiguo hogar._

 _Con un deseo en su corazón y sabiendo que su hermano le ayudaría, fue a pedirle aquel favor, muriendo con tranquilidad sabiendo que sus amados legendarios estarían bien hasta la llegada de la próxima ceniza, el próximo elegido._

 _El funeral fue respetuoso, se despedía un héroe un mediador entre humanos y pokemon, los legendarios estuvieron presentes despidiéndose de su amigo, cuando el pueblo los dejo solo el rey, ya anciano miro con el respeto a Arceus y le hizo saber la última voluntad de su amigo._

 _Los legendarios quienes escucharon el deseo del elegido, miraron a su líder, quien asintió._

 _Desde aquel instante el rey de aquel hermoso lugar llamado "_ _ **Esperanza Eterna"**_ _se convirtió en el guardián de los legendarios y en apoyo incondicional, y en muchas ocasiones desde las sombras, a el elegido._

 _Los legendarios siempre eran conscientes del nuevo heredero, quien era criado bajo las viejas costumbres y que cuando su corazón comenzaba a corromperse, era enviado a viajes pokemon donde si regresaba con una nueva actitud subía al trono, sino volvía se elegía a otro sucesor por medio de los pokemon más jóvenes, Mew, Shaymin, Celebi, Jirachy y Victini eran los que siempre elegían al sucesor de ser necesario._

 _El rey mantenía una vida tranquila siempre al pendiente de la vieja profecía y en constante vigilancia de los lugares representativos de los legendarios, interviniendo si veía una amenaza para con ellos._

 _Debido a esto se le educaba bajo dos deberes principales, el ser rey de dicho lugar y guardián de los legendarios, siendo que en el momento en que la leyenda de lugia aparecía, viajaran a las islas shamouti a esperar la aparición del elegido._

 _Ese es el deber del rey de "_ _ **Esperanza Eterna"**_ _apoyar en mantener el equilibrio del mundo y vigilar a su pueblo, siempre realizada de forma constante y sin interferencia alguna_

 _Muy pocas veces alguno de los deberes se ve interferido. Muy pocas veces el humano con un corazón similar al elegido sufre una tragedia. Pero el destino en ocasiones es cruel y quien menos lo merece sufre un gran dolor._

 _Algo que nunca había sucedido en aquel pacifico pueblo sucedió, una tragedia nunca imaginada, de quien menos se esperó, una noche oscura fue el inicio de aquel dolor que se había mantenido por casi quince años. Los ladridos de los growlithe, los houndoom, mightyena, luxio, entre evoluciones y pre evoluciones, despertaron a todos los habitantes._

 _El secuestro del heredero de la corona, todos salieron en ayuda, mas quien se lo llevo conocía el lugar mejor que muchos, ataco sin piedad, dejo a muchos heridos de gravedad y simplemente se fue con aquel inocente._

 _Su padre, el rey no comprendía lo sucedido, lo único que sabía era que tenía que buscar a su pequeño, a aquella esperanza que nacía con el amanecer._

 _Así dos días después de la desaparición del heredero, el rey se fue en búsqueda de su heredero, viajo por diferentes regiones, hasta detenerse en Kanto, lugar donde se quedaría por mucho tiempo, ante la presencia de una amenaza fuerte para los pokemon y aún más siendo que en los años venideros la profecía se realizaría de nuevo._

 _Es por ese motivo que el reino de "_ _ **Esperanza Eterna"**_ _se halla sin su rey, ya que este busca a su hijo mientras detiene aquella amenaza._

 _Mas las suplicas de todo el reino se han escuchado por el gran Arceus, quien ha dado aquel milagro esperado, el rey vuelve con su heredero"_

En la región de Kanto, se maneja un grupo criminal muy peligroso, creado por una mujer cuyo corazón es de piedra: _madame Boss_ , quien no le interesaba más que el dinero, esta había dejado su lugar a un joven que le pareció ser igual de ambicioso sin saber la verdad de este, hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

Dentro del gimnasio de ciudad verde, su líder se encontraba guardando todo lo que necesitaba en su maletín, observo con cuidado la oficina en la que se hallaba, cuantos crueles planes hechos y cuantos destruidos, con un suspiro, dejo el lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Jefe- dijo un joven de cabello azul, quien vestía un traje de color blanco con una r de color roja—todo está en orden, en cuanto lo indique iniciaremos

-Entendido, inicien en cinco minutos—exclamo mientras miraba aquel chico en cuyos ojos se podía apreciar el miedo que sentía ante una posible falla- no debes tener miedo, no pasara nada, todo fue planeado para que casi nada fallara- dijo entregándole el maletín y sonreírle- me tengo que ir, nos veremos en un mes, avísale a todos tus compañeros

-Entendido jefe

Así el hombre salió de aquella oficina, miraba a todos lo que trabajaban ahí, jóvenes que habían desperdiciado su vida por un ideal equivocado, pero no todos eran así. Algunos habían podido ser salvados de un destino demasiado cruel.

Muchos lo miraban cuando se iba, no llevaba el mismo traje anaranjado que lo caracterizaba, ahora vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul sin saco, siendo seguido por aquel persian que siempre estuvo a su lado. Muchos supieron lo que eso significaba.

Salió sin prisa, sin que nadie sospechara de nada, salió para dirigirse a una colina desde donde podría ver la ciudad, así continuo su camino seguido por su fiel persian. Al llegar al lugar que quería pudo escuchar las sirenas de la oficial Jenny, así como también pequeñas explosiones en el lugar, una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de su rostro admiro el paisaje, junto a su persian para después sacar una pokebola y liberar al pokemon dentro de ella.

De aquella esfera un arcanine salía majestuoso. Este al verlo lanzo un ladrido y saludo a su forma al gato que estaba a su lado, el hombre que durante mucho tiempo fingió una mirada llena de maldad, abrazo aquel perro y le susurro unas simples, pero significativas palabras, tanto para el como para los dos pokemon que le acompañaban

 _"ya es hora de regresar"_

Para después regresar a persian a su pokebola y montarse en él majestuoso pokemon de fuego y desaparecer de aquel lugar que había intentado llamar hogar por 15 años.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo solo lo utilizo para entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1: preparativos

El reino de **_Esperanza Eterna_** se encontraba en lo más profundo del mar, entre los límites de las distintas regiones, de hecho de no ser por la lejanía que había entre la isla y las costas, sería una isla muy visitada. Pero su distancia la hacía una isla con nulas visitas. Así como también su falta de algún gimnasio o algo representativo para los entrenadores, al grado que mucho creían que la isla no era más que un mito.

El pueblo aceptaba dicho destino sabiendo, que era necesario para proteger el mayor secreto de la isla, por lo que una vez a la semana algunos ferris salían, que eran utilizados solo por los habitantes y comerciantes de la isla en aquellos lugares, desde las costas de las diferentes regiones hasta el puerto del reino

En aquella ocasión el ferri a esperanza eterna desde Kanto, iba un poco más lleno de lo normal, algunas familias viajaban de regreso a su hogar, ya que habían decidido ir por sus hijos a las costas de aquella región.

Un hombre miraba hacia la nada, había evitado ver periódicos o noticias, solo quería paz, por lo que desde que se levantaba admiraba los amaneceres y atardeceres con infinita tranquilidad, absorbiendo cada minuto de tan grandes sucesos, siempre esperando mantener la mente en blanco, o solo pensar en los constantes movimientos que haría a partir de ese momento, mas no su pasado.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron ante el ligero jalón en su camisa, al ver el motivo se encontró con una niña de cabellos esmeraldas y ojos azules que le sonreía mientras le tendía una flor

-Bienvenido a Esperanza Eterna—exclamo con una voz suave la niña

-Gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Amber

-Un lindo nombre

-Amber es hora de cenar

-Voy, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el puerto señor

-Adiós pequeña

El hombre observo a la niña ir con su madre y una sonrisa melancólica le acompaño, con pensamientos tristes volvió a mirar esperando ver el castillo que se alzaba en esplendor en medio de la isla.

El ferri tardo dos días más en llegar, mismo en los que el hombre observaba a los niños y jóvenes del pueblo hablar de sus logros y mostrara a su compañeros durante sus viajes, aquello era un bálsamo para su mente.

Por fin el ferri llego al puerto, donde el amanecer comenzaba, algunos pescadores se encontraban ya preparándose para salir y obtener las pescas del día.

Cada uno de los viajeros bajó, muchos adormilados debido a la hora de llegada, pero todos con la misma sensación de alegría ante la vuelta a su hogar.

La pequeña Amber, aun soñolienta sobre los brazos de su padre, se despidió del hombre quien le regreso el gesto, mientras sacaba su pokebola.

Los pescadores más grandes, quienes estaban listos para zarpar, dejaron de realizar sus actividades, ahí observaron con sorpresa e incredulidad el Arcanine, mismo que era montado por un hombre, el pensamiento era el mismo _._

 _El rey había vuelto._

Un Pokemon que corría como un rayo apareció, entre las calles principales de aquel lugar, al verlo los pocos habitantes despiertos, no dudaron en despertar a vecinos y familiares, todos corrieron hasta el castillo donde aquel Pokemon se detuvo. Ahí con una increíble destreza el rey del lugar bajo de su fiel amigo y liberar a su otro Pokemon compañero de desaventuras Persian, observo como poco a poco su pueblo se reunían en las escalinatas del lugar, como los soldados, sirvientes y consejeros salían, todos con el mismo rostro incrédulo, como si no pudieran creer lo que veían.

Espero a que la mayoría ya estuviera en el lugar, indico su felicidad por haber vuelto a su hogar después de mucho tiempo, fueron pocas las palabras que dio, pero había dicho lo importante, el festival regresaba y que no solo era para celebrar a los pokemon legendarios junto al elegido, y para conocer al sucesor del trono. Sino que también deseaba realizar un torneo especial en honor a los legendarios.

Aquello provoco que el pueblo gritara de júbilo ante lo dicho y ni tardos ni perezoso comenzaba a dispersarse para iniciar la organización.

Se acercó donde los consejeros, quienes le hicieron una reverencia

-Nos alegra verlo de nuevo majestad Giovanni

-Gracias Eliot, iré a descansar un poco, después me podre al corriente con todos los temas del pueblo y de nuevo gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Así el tiempo comenzaba a correr y el reino comenzaba los preparativos para un festival. Pero no cualquier festival.

Este festival era recuerdo de aquel mítico encuentro entre la ceniza oriunda de su pueblo y los legendarios, la primera vez que muchos veían a dichos seres de cerca.

El festival se debía haber celebrado algunos años atrás, ante la presencia del elegido donde el pueblo le reconocería como el ser con un corazón digno de ver y estar cerca de los legendarios. Mas debido a la tragedia que había sucedido quince años atrás se había cancelado, pero ante el regreso del rey se volvía a poner en marcha, por lo que todos los habitantes comenzaban a organizarse para realizarlo. El pueblo entero se dividía en las distintas regiones para así comenzar a organizar los juegos, comidas y recuerdos que representaban a todos los legendario, si se deseaba algún favor especial a ese pokemon, mismo que la mayoría eran de padres cuyos hijos iniciarían su viaje en las distintas regiones y le pedían a los legendarios de las mismas cuidar a sus hijos de cualquier peligro, por lo cual no era un festival cualquiera, era conocido como el Festival Legendario, donde la atracción principal era la participación de los pokemon legendarios, así como también la celebración de algunos eventos especiales dentro de la familia real, en pocas palabras la familia guardiana, tales como matrimonios, nacimientos y la coronación. Y en este caso el reconocimiento del sucesor perdido.

Mientras el pueblo comenzaba los preparativos, y después de haber checado todo los asuntos pendientes y lo que necesitaba el pueblo, Giovanni se levantó para distraerse, por lo que decidió desde el balcón, mirar un jardín oculto entre las paredes del castillo, mismo donde se encontraban sus pokemon descansando.

Aquel jardín era lo más preciado por él, sus memorias viajaron a un pasado, donde podía observar a su amada esposa en aquel lugar donde leía para los pokemon y a los hijos pequeños de los sirvientes, aquella imagen siempre se la imaginaba pero con sus hijos, pero el viento soplo una ligera brisa haciéndole cerrar los ojos y ver que solo estaban sus pokemon, que aquella imagen no era más que una ilusión, la ilusión de una familia que nunca existió.

El tiempo pasaba lento admirando aquel pequeño jardín, perdiéndose en memorias pasadas y detrás de él había un pokemon que muy pocos habían visto, pero que era muy respetado y venerado.

El dios de los pokemon se mantuvo en silencio mientras permitía al rey del lugar regresar de sus pensamientos, había ido a verle debido a los rumores que comenzó a escuchar de aquel lugar. Sus memorias también viajaron hasta aquel día en el que supo que se había unido al equipo Rocket, donde con furia fue a reclamarle, a llamarle traidor, pero sus palabras fueron guardadas al escuchar el plan de aquel hombre, un plan que por fin se había realizado.

Fue sacado de aquellos recuerdos, ante el sonido de un ligero seguro, observo como este le sonreía y hacia una reverencia.

-Veo que has escuchado los rumores Arceus

-Lo he hecho ¿Estás seguro de esto, Giovanni?- le preguntó el pokemon, él sabía que el viaje en Kanto no había sido exitoso

-Sí, han pasado quince años, desde que ese traidor se llevó a mi hijo, Arceus, y mi última pista fue de Mew, te seré sincero he perdido la esperanza y no es justo que mi pueblo sufra con la ilusión de mi heredero, una ilusión que ya no existe, por eso he decidido hacer lo siguiente

Así el majestuoso pokemon escucho todo el plan que aquel humano tenía en mente.

-si crees que es lo mejor para nosotros, te apoyaremos -– dijo cuanto este termino de explicarle su plan para el festival

-Te lo agradezco Arceus, además ¿no sé de qué te afliges? Aún no pienso morir, moriré hasta que vea que mi sucesor ya aprendió lo que mi familia enseñó a generaciones pasadas, hasta ese momento podre incluso dejar mi lugar como rey

-Bien, me iré ahora, regresaré por los tesoros que mencionaste en un par de semanas, así como también con aquello que habíamos planeado anteriormente

-Comprendo, ¿por cierto como le harás con él?

-No te preocupes yo me las arreglo, también tengo mis propios planes, descuida. - exclamó para desaparecer dejando solo al hombre

-La pregunta del millón - murmuró al viento -– es ¿Qué elegirás? ¿Aceptaras?

Se sentó para continuar con algunos documentos que había dejado para último cuando uno de los sirvientes llamo a la puerta.

\- Majestad, un joven lo busca- decía mientras realizaba una reverencia- dice llamarse James

\- Que pase y déjanos solos - dijo respondió, mientras veía a su sirviente desaparecer y ver al joven entrar - James

-Jefe, no perdone majestad—exclamo el joven con una sonrisa-es un gusto volver a verlo

\- No me llames así, de hecho no me llames de ninguna de las dos formas—respondió de forma seria Giovanni-hace días que deje de ser tu jefe, ya no me debes lealtad

-Es cierto- dijo rascándose la cabeza-, la costumbre de tantos años dentro del equipo Rocket

\- Demasiados para mi gusto; ¿Qué han dicho de la caída del equipo?- preguntó mientras señalaba una silla

-Bueno nadie lo cree, y algunos han dicho que falta el hijo de madame Boss, incluso ella misma ha dado su nombre señor, pero los oficiales le han ignorado, además también han comenzado caer algunos de los otros equipos

-Me alegro escuchar eso, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó- tendríamos que vernos hasta dentro de un mes, para que cumplieras tu misión.

\- Lo sé – menciono haciendo que una sonrisa tímida pareciera en él -– el plan era que fuera a mi casa, conviviera con mis padres, ir una semana antes a aquel lugar y después venir, pero en cuanto llegue mis padres comenzaron con lo de mi compromiso, así que hui trayendo a Arcanine conmigo

-No siempre huiras de dicho compromiso

-Lo sé, de hecho le dije a mis padres que tenía otra prometida y después hui

-Una prometida que no lo sabe—exclamo con una sonrisa divertida ante el sonrojo del joven

-Bueno espero que me acepte—respondió mientras le miraba—cambiando de tema, quiero ayudarle lo más que pueda, así como cuando estábamos con el equipo, al final hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- contestó el hombre mirándolo de forma paternal - ¿Qué haremos con la invitación e instrucciones de Ash?

-No se preocupe por nada - exclamó mirándolo - me iré con mi Arcanine una semana antes del mes, así Ash tendrá lo necesario para el torneo, pero tengo una duda, ¿en verdad quiere llamarlo? Digo, Ash no lo conoció en su mejor momento, aunque fuera todo una farsa.

\- Sí, es mi mejor opción – decía mirando al chico -, es el único en el que le puedo confiar este trabajo - dijo mirando una fotografía que tenía -. Cambiemos de tema, ¿en qué te gustaría trabajar aquí?

\- Bueno, en lo que usted me diga.

-Sí mal no recuerdo, eres un chico muy animado y las veces que te tocó ser el animador de esas fiestas lo hacías muy bien - decía mientras el chico se sonrojaba por los halagos que le daban- creo que serás el presentador del festival y el torneo.

-Sí, muchas gracias por permitirme hacer esto

-Bien dalo por hecho – comento mientras le sonreía al joven -, serás de gran ayuda cuando ambos lleguen.

\- -¿Es un hecho que venga? – Preguntó curioso y emocionado-¿en verdad vendrá?

\- Arceus dice que él se encargara y bueno tenemos a una amiga de nuestra parte- decía mientras se levantaba—pero aun asi espero tu ayuda por cualquier cosa

-No se preocupe señor cuente conmigo para todo

-Gracias James, necesito ayuda con algunas cosas, así que, vamos, tengo mucho que ver para el festival y tú tienes que ayudarme con lo que falta ya que estas aquí

\- Con mucho gusto, señor -.

Así ambos salieron del despacho.

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo Jemes se encontró con algunos compañeros del equipo que habían desaparecido tiempo atrás, mismos que le regresaban el saludo, también observo como las personas comenzaban con las decoraciones de los diferentes legendarios, se detuvieron para hablar con algunas personas, estas daban a conocer las ideas que tenían y si eran bien recibidas se le daban luz verde, o si no se les pedía cambiar algo, todo con el fin de que el festival fuera agradable para ellos y los legendarios, así como también sobre el lugar donde sería el torneo.

-Parecen muy emocionados

-El festival es muy importante, es el recuerdo del inicio de nuestra misión y de nuestro elegido, el torneo es algo que se me ocurrió cuando me contaste lo de Rota

-Bueno fue divertido, hasta lo sucedido con Mew

-Mew es muy traviesa, pero se siente sola, por eso hizo aquello.

-Eso se nota.

Continuaron su caminar hasta llegar donde los artesanos quienes se encontraban ya preparando los recuerdos que se daban en aquellos eventos, tanto para los habitantes como para los legendarios. Al verlo entrar dejaron todo para dar una reverencia. Observaron con orgullo como su rey y el joven que le acompañaba miraban maravillados los recuerdos, sus artesanías con respecto a cualquier pokemon que eran vendidos en todas la regiones eran una parte de la economía del lugar.

-Son hermosas como siempre, pero por el momento les pido que dejen todo para dedicarse a unas artesanías especiales. —exclamo acercándose al líder de aquel grupo.

-Usted dirá majestad

-Necesito que hagan cinco tesoros por todos los legendarios

-¿Cinco tesoros para cada uno de los legendarios?—los demás artesanos se miraron y James pudo observar el brillo de un desafío del anciano y algunos cercanos

-Así es, sé que es mucho pedir, pero es necesario que lo tengan para dentro de una semana y media

-Claro majestad, haremos lo que pide—exclamo como respuesta al ver como sus compañeros comenzaba a separarse para realizar los objetos pedidos, sus ojos brillando con emoción y el gusto de un nuevo desafío—no lo defraudaremos

Con la promesa del líder de los artesanos, salieron para continuar con el recorrido.

James había comenzado a apuntar las cosas en una pequeña libreta que llevaba con él, así anoto que la comida, misma que se realizaba en el castillo y algunas personas, estaba comenzando con la compra de ingredientes, los juegos estaban en preparación y la petición de algunos eventos listos para checarlos. Las decoraciones estaban por ser terminadas y almacenadas, los disfraces estaban confeccionándose.

Después de dar unas cuantas órdenes a los dueños de algunas casas que fungirían como posadas, para los invitados del torneo, comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo o eso se imaginó James, ya que antes de la escalinata principal, el hombre se desvió por una vereda, mantuvo su silencio ante aquella acción y mientras más caminaban más se acercaba a una especie de domo de cristal.

Giovanni observo la entrada del domo legendario, como muchos le llaman, este no era más que un lugar creado para que los legendarios descansaran sin preocuparse de que los humanos les molesten, si bien los habitantes del reino les tienen mucho respeto, pero aun así se decidió crear el domo.

En cuanto entraron James quedo con la boca abierta, un pequeño rincón del hábitat de los legendarios se encontraba en ese lugar, mismo donde los pokemon de su antiguo jefe hacían algunos arreglos, ya que quitaban un poco de maleza y cosas por el estilo.

Solo el rey, el elegido y algunos seleccionados por ellos, tenían permitida la entrada, nadie más

\- Wau, simplemente wau—exclamo maravillado ante lugar-wau, ¿aquí es donde duermen?

\- Si - dijo sonriendo - hay que arreglarla y acondicionar un hábitat más -.

-Mmmm, creo que una pequeña colina será suficiente —exclamo mientras liberaba a sus pokemon para ayudar con la limpieza del lugar.

\- Eso espero -– dijo susurro mirando el cielo -– hay que continuar con los preparativos


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon no me pertenece, sus personajes son utilizados con la intensión de entretener, no gano nada con hacer esta historia, solo sacar la idea de mi mente.

* * *

Capítulo 2: noticias inesperadas

Las semanas pasaron de forma rápida, así el grupo de artesanos, ya se hallaban en el palacio para que los tesoros fueran observados por el rey que este le diera el visto bueno, el orgullo en la mirada de todos los que habían participado en el proyecto era palpable, Giovanni observaba el detalle de cada uno de los tesoros, era el trabajo de los mejores, el pago de ese trabajo se daría al finalizar el festival, más la palabras del mas anciano del grupo, aquel que era el líder de los maestros artesanos taladraban en su mente, porque él sabía que era lo que todos esperaban, conocer al heredero de su pueblo, el que lo remplazaría cuando su tiempo en aquel mundo terminara, además de conocer al elegido.

-Mi sucesor, todos esperan ver a mi sucesor—exclamo en la soledad de su oficina sin percatarse de que alguien había entrado a la misma

-Esa es la verdadera alegría del festival, conocer al sucesor del rey Giovanni-exclamaba un joven de cabello cortó color castaño claro, tez pálida y unos ojos color violeta, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa de color azul, la sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-Genezi, mí querido primo- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, no me quejo, aunque fue una sorpresa para mi regresar y enterarme que ya estabas de vuelta a tu hogar, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Estabas muy ocupado, por eso espere a que tú regresaras.

-Gracias por tu preocupación—Genezi se quedó en silencio algunos momentos hasta que decidió volver a hablar—hace mucho qué se esperaba tu regreso, parece que por fin tomas tu lugar como rey

-Siempre he mantenido mis dos deberes- contestó de forma fría -, además sabes por qué me fui.

-Lo recuerdo; pero aquélla vez te dije qué me dejaras a cargo del reino para qué hicieras tu búsqueda más cómoda

-No quería molestarte, tú tenías tus propias obligaciones, además estaba el consejo, así que por eso me hice cargo del reino desde Kanto.

\- No hubiera sido molestia, sabes qué lo haría encantado, eres mi único familiar- mencionó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, ignorando por completo la mención del ¿en verdad presentaras a tu hijo?

\- Quisiera no hablar de eso por el momento—contestó- por ahora confórmate con lo que el pueblo sabe, en el festival conocerán a mi sucesor

El silencio reino entre ambos permitiéndole así a cada uno de ellos tener sus pensamientos solo para ellos, la mirada de Genezi se desvió hasta la manta negra que se encontraba detrás de su primo, un suspiro lleno de pesar se alzó.

-Sé qué no te gusta mucho hablar sobre el pasado, y mucho menos de ese tema, pero, te dije qué shadow era un pokemon peligroso, de hecho yo lo llamaría paranoico.

\- Lo sé, no me lo tienes qué decir, incluso el mismo Shadow me dijo que estaba paranoico.

\- ¡¿Y aun así lo dejaste cuidando al niño?!- gritó sorprendido- No quisiera, pero debo decírtelo, creo qué Shadow culpaba al bebe de la muerte de Marina.

\- Eso no- contestó levantándose de su silla- shadow nunca culparía a mi hijo de la muerte de Marina.

\- Bueno esa es tu idea, pero, ¿Por qué Shadow se llevó al príncipe?- le interrogó- de no hacerlo

-Ya has regresado Genezi—se escuchó fuerte la voz del concejero principal, un hombre de alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco año, un cabello negro quien ya tenía algunas canas demostrando así el paso del tiempo en él, sus ojos de color azul claro mostraba fiereza en ese momento, su vestimenta un traje de color verde esmeralda, su entrada había hecho el ambiente de la sala más pesado de lo que de por si se sentía

-Eliot ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender con usted, a solas

-Correcto, me voy, continuamos después la plática –exclamo Genezi.

Todo el mundo en aquel lugar sabían de la animosidad de Eliot y Genezi, ninguno de los dos se podían ver, nadie sabía exactamente del motivo.

\- ¿Cuándo regreso Genezi?—cuestiono mientras cerraba con llave la puerta

-Creo que hoy, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno como le mencione majestad algunos asuntos que atender

-Estamos solos Eliot, llámame por mi nombre

-Bien, hay algunos asuntos que necesito revisar contigo Giovanni

-Dime

-Las habitaciones para los participantes, ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Cómo sabrán de este torneo? ¿Cómo llegaran? ¿Cómo serán elegidos? Además del elegido, ¿Cuándo llegara, participara o…?

-Vamos por partes Eliot—exclamo con una sonrisa a su amigo-Los participantes serán unos sesenta a cien entrenadores, en dos semanas se iniciara la entrega de las invitaciones, así como la explicación de lo que harán, respecto a sus habitaciones aún estoy por decidir si los hospedare aquí en el palacio o en las casas elegidas como posadas.

-Ese también es un motivo ¿posadas? ¿Traerán invitados?

-Espero que traigan de dos a cinco invitados por personas, todos llegaran con el ferri de las distintas regiones.

-Y ¿el elegido?—Eliot observo la seriedad en el rostro de su rey

-Lo que te diré de él, es algo que debe mantenerse en secreto, no quiero que nadie sepa de este hasta que yo lo crea prudente.

La historia del elegido comenzó a ser contada, cada una de sus aventuras, cada uno de los legendarios, sus viajes, sus victorias y derrotas, sus amigos y enemigos, todo lo que aquel joven había pasado en tan poco tiempo, Eliot no pudo evitar abrir los ojos debido a lo que escuchaba, y cuando el relato termino comprendió el por qué tanto secretismo en el joven.

-Diré que organicen la habitación del elegido, mantendré lo que me hasta dicho en secreto, esto… esto nunca había pasado

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que yo lo crea prudente.

Eliot asintió para levantarse y salir, dejando solo Giovanni y algunos documentos por firmar. Mas su mente se mantenía en la plática con su primo, dejo la pluma sobre el documento y volteo a observar el objeto sobre la chimenea, levantándose de su silla alza la mano que titubea por unos instantes antes de tomar con fuerza la tela y jalarla, para así demostrar lo que hay detrás de ella.

Una pintura oculta por casi quince años, en aquélla pintura se podía apreciar a Giovanni: joven, con el cabello un poco largo amarrado con una coleta, vestido como los príncipes de generaciones pasadas; en su mano izquierda la espada con qué el primer rey de Esperanza Eterna salvara a los pokemon legendarios, en su pecho un amuleto, creado por los cuarenta y siete de aquel momento, qué lo nombraban como el guardián, sobre su cabeza una corona qué representa la unión entre el pueblo y los pokemon, y a su lado sus fieles Arcanine y Persian; sentada enfrente de él, una joven de cabello negro largo y con ojos color miel resaltaba la corona qué tenía una joya muy especial, ya que era la copia casi exacta de la joya de la vida. Portaba en su pecho, como prendedor, el mismo amuleto qué su esposo tenía, y a su lado un Fearow y junto a este un Zoroark shiny, de nombre shadow.

" _Daré mi vida por ti y por tu hijo Giovanni, eso fue lo que le prometí"_

\- ¿Acaso era mentira?- murmuró al viento, tratando que el dolor se fuera

\- Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos, Giovanni- dijo Arceus mientras entraba a la oficina y miraba a su amigo mientras este continuaba mirando aquélla pintura –. De todos los pokemon, nunca me imaginé qué ellos te traicionara.

\- Por años, en el gimnasio de ciudad verde, esperé a que aparecieran con mi hijo y me explicarán el porqué de su acción, pero ese día nunca llego. Nunca aparecio

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos pero con una pregunta en común ¿Por qué, aquel fiel pokemon, habían realizado aquélla acción?

\- Ya están los tesoros- dijo para retomar una idea diferente- son solo cinco para cada uno.

\- Comprendo, respecto a nuestro misterioso compañero de Kanto ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Obligarlo a qué conviva con humanos de buenas a primeras sería muy difícil para él. Así qué he decidido qué solo tres chicos lo encuentren y le tomen una fotografía, no quiero que sea perfecta, solo quiero qué se vea él. Digamos qué los tres qué logren sacar esa foto tendrán más oportunidad de ganar.

\- Qué así sea- decía mientras tocaba la caja- nos veremos en cuatro meses.

\- Sí, cuídense mucho- exclamó mientras lo miraba irse- Los tres qué tengan la foto tendrán más oportunidad de demostrar qué son dignos a tener el título de guardianes.

Dentro de las cinco regiones del mundo pokemon viven los pokemon legendarios, quienes juegan, comen o simplemente meditan. En aquél momento en que realizan su actividad favorita recibieron el mensaje de Arceus. Al principio se quedaron paralizados, para después reaccionar y dirigirse al Monte Corona, a pesar de la distancia, llegaron al anochecer a la sala del origen.

Arceus observó cómo iban llegando y tomando su lugar, pero también los vio nerviosos e incluso preocupados, así que para evitar qué sufrieran salió para hablar con ellos.

\- Bienvenidos a la Sala del Origen, amigos míos- comenzó y al ver qué ninguno se calmaba hablo de nuevo- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué temen?

\- Por qué la última vez qué nos llamaste, fue para darnos una mala noticia -comentó uno del trío del lago-. Por eso, nunca nos llamas a menos que sea importante.

-Comprendo, pero no teman no es nada malo. Bien, mis queridos amigos- dijo mirando a todos reunidos- debo decirles qué Giovanni ha regresado y por lo tanto el festival se realizara de nuevo. Han comenzado ya con los preparativos- terminó la frase más para sí, ya que todos los pokemon habían explotado de la emoción; los pequeños daban piruetas, mientras que los más grandes lanzaban ataques al aire.

Arceus los dejo hacer, sabia por experiencia propia qué la espera por ese festival había sido largo, después de un rato decidió decirles lo qué importaba en aquél momento

\- Calmados- hablo calmando a todos- este año será especial, ya que no solo se reinstaura el festival y el torneo, sino que también se realizara otro torneo, este torneo será conocido como el Torneo Legendario, ya qué sucederá algo que nunca se previó y ustedes serán parte importante- los pokemon legendarios se miraron nadie comprendía aquéllas palabras

\- Explícate mejor- dijo el pokemon oscuro - ¿Qué quieres decir con qué somos parte importante?

\- Bien Darkrai, como saben hace años la tragedia golpeo al guardián y la última pista qué tuvimos de la criatura fue qué lo habían sacado algunos pokemon, él está harto de hacerse falsas esperanzas, así qué ha decidido hacer un torneo especial

\- ¿Es necesario el torneo?- pregunto la bestia de los mares

\- El cree qué es lo mejor Lugia, él ha perdiendo la esperanza, no cree que su hijo continué con vida y seamos realistas no habido más pista qué la qué Mew dio aquélla vez, por lo que en el torneo es donde elegirá al nuevo gobernante de su pueblo y por lo tanto el nuevo guardián

\- Yo creo que es una mala idea- comentó el pokemon del cero absoluto Kyurem – sería la peor equivocación para nosotros

\- En eso te equivocas- dijo el pequeño pokemon rosa, provovcando que todos la miraran- está el elegido por la profecía de Lugia, Ash, la mayoría lo conocemos- dijo y todos los pokemon se miraron eso era cierto-. Él es como un guardián, además el mismo Giovanni lo ha ayudado

Los pokemon legendarios se quedaron callados, todos conocían al chico y siempre los había ayudado, parecía hacer el trabajo del guardián cuando él se hacía cargo de su amenaza más importante. Por no hablar de aquel joven de cabello azul que lo seguía y era fiel a Giovanni

-Él también sabe de eso, por eso todas sus esperanzas recaen en Ash- comentó mirando a todos- pero volviendo a nuestro tema, el torneo Legendario, así como los torneos de liga de cada región, está tendrá pruebas qué superar, en las cuales ustedes estarán involucrados- todos continuaron en silencio- ustedes serán a los que darán los tesoros, no pelearan con los humanos, así qué pondrán pruebas para entregar los tesoros.

\- ¿cuántos humanos les daremos los tesoros? - pregunto el guardián del tiempo.

\- Solo cinco, aquí están los tesoros- decía mientras se los entregaba, de forma psíquica, a cada uno.

\- Qué bonito, pero ¿Dónde nos buscaran?- pregunto Celebi.

-Ustedes elijan las zonas, donde quieran qué los encuentren.

\- -Dijiste qué Ash también está invitado ¿no?- interrogó Entei teniendo un asentimiento por parte de Arceus- tal vez sea favoritismo, pero yo estaré donde él me conoció: en el jardín de la humana Molly- los demás asintieron, dando a entender qué le darían ese favoritismo.

-Nos conoce a todos - explicó uno de los guardianes de Altamore-así qué podrá localizarnos sin ningún problema, incluso a Giratina

-Pero tampoco todos podemos darle ese privilegio, sería muy obvio para los humanos—exclamo Rayquaza, todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el pokemon esmeralda, así que decidieron quienes serían los que le darían la ventaja, siendo los involucrados de la profecía algunos de ellos, debido a que Ash era el elegido. Asi como la forma en la que serian encontrados

\- Bien creo que es todo lo que deben saber, todos pueden retirarse menos tu Mew, comiencen a preparar las pruebas, en unas semanas más empezaran a llegar los chicos- exclamó y todos los pokemon se retiraron quedando así solo Mew y Arceus.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arceus?- pregunto curiosa.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda, eres la única qué puede encontrarlo- le comentó-. Lo qué Latias dijo es cierto, pero también es cierto que podrá encontrar a casi todos; hay un pokemon errante, el cual le dará más oportunidad de ser el heredero.

\- -¿Te refieres a?- comenzó la pregunta Mew, pero fue interrumpida por Arceus

\- Sí, Mew, me refiero a Mewtwo- dijo mientras veía a Mew dar volteretas - tranquila, debemos convencerlo de qué vaya con nosotros al festival y qué se deje fotografiar por dos humanos más.

-Eso será un poco complicado- exclamó mientras se rascaba la cabeza – solo confía en Ash.

\- Por ese motivo, solo serán dos humanos más, además necesito de tu ayuda para convencerlo.

\- -¿Convencerlo?- pregunto extrañada- ¿convencerlo de qué?

\- Giovanni y yo le tenemos una propuesta especial qué queremos qué acepte; Ash y tú son parte importante de esto para qué diga qué si- le explicó a grandes rasgos-. Bien, Mew, tú conoces su aura, así qué guíame hasta él.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon no me pertenece, sus personajes son utilizados con la intensión de entretener, no gano nada con hacer esta historia, solo sacar la idea de mi mente.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La visita inesperada

En uno de los paisajes más hermosos de la región Kanto se hallaba una cueva qué protegía, sin saberlo, a un morador muy preciado, para el elegido y un legendario.

Un pokemon que pocos habían visto, que en aquél instante dormía, pero sus sueños eran confusos ya qué le mostraban una faceta de su enemigo mayor qué no recordaba hasta ese momento.

 _****Sueño_

 _\- Me gustaría qué dejaras de preguntarte para qué naciste – exclamó Giovanni mientras el pokemon protegido por una armadura lo miraba- naciste para ser libre Mewtwo, solo para eso, nunca permitas qué nadie pisotee tu libertad, ni siquiera yo. Cuando eso suceda busca tu destino._

 _\- ¿Y cuál es mi destino? – Interrogó el pokemon- Acaso ¿no es ser tu socio?  
\- El destino es complicado, muchos lo eligen, otros lo aceptan. Tú debes elegir lo que desees como tu destino, no lo qué yo te imponga; recuerda que si en algún momento pisoteo tu libertad: vete, huye a cualquier lugar y no me busques, si nos volvemos a ver será para liberarte por completo._

 _\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

 _\- Lo sabrás pronto._

 _Tiempo después Giovanni le dijo que había sido creado por humanos para servirlos, así que escapó y se enfrentó a Mew, conoció a Ash y aprendió qué no todo los humanos eran malos, se fue a esconderse en la región de Jotho, hasta qué Giovanni lo volvió a encontrar e intento controlarlo de nuevo._

 _\- ¡Mewtwo! – gritó el hombre desde abajo._

 _\- ¡No me rendiré! Primero moriré a permitir qué me atrapes – le contestó._

 _\- Eso lo sé- exclamó y el pokemon, encerrado en aquél campo de fuerza, donde su voluntad estaba siendo puesta a prueba por los científicos del Equipo Rocket, lo miró – eres muy orgulloso Mewtwo, y por eso… te admiro- decía mientras James se acercaba._

 _\- -Señor ¿Qué hago?- pregunto mientras miraba atrás- debo regresar antes de qué Jessie y Domino se den cuenta qué salí._

 _-Toma- decía extendiéndole un desarmador-no tenemos mucho tiempo, quita los tornillos ¿entendido?_

 _Mewtwo miraba desde el campo de fuerza, como los dos humanos le hacían algo en las maquinas; haciendo que el flujo de energía de aquellas cosas qué lo mantenía prisionero cesara y dejara de lastimarlo._

 _\- Estarás más calmado por unos minutos- le explicó-. En cuanto tus amigos y esos chiquillos, aparezcan la potencia del campo será el doble, tendrán solo veinte minutos antes de qué exploten contigo, a menos que tú y los Pikachus hagan algo. Vamos James. Por cierto, las esporas de los butterfrees son tanto paralizadoras como somníferas_

 _*****Fin del sueño_

Mewtwo despertó tratando de averiguar el porqué de aquéllos sueños, que le habían estado molestado desde hacía algunos días, la faceta de su mayor enemigo que casi nunca mostraba, cuando habían algunos de los miembros del equipo de traje negro, así que salió a admirar la luna, ya que la visión de la misma le tranquilizaba.

La luna era lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, ya que le hacía recordar a sus amigos los clones, a Ash y su fiel Pikachu, así como también a la pequeña Mew con la que convivio poco después de su batalla.

Pero esa noche Mewtwo vio un extraño resplandor en la luna, como si está le quisiera decir algo, después dos presencias - una familiar y qué añoraba reencontrar y la otra desconocida-; volteó para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con Mew, quien le sonreía

\- Hola, Mewtwo- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, Mew- respondió mientras la abrazaba- ¿y tú?

-Un poco aburrida, pero no importa- contestó mientras le sonreía-. Mewtwo te presento al creador del mundo, Arceus, el dios pokemon

\- Un gusto- dijo mirando al pokemon- ¿pasa algo?

\- Nada, solo quiero invitarte a un festival.

\- ¿Un festival?- pregunto confundido, ¿Por qué el dios pokemon iría personalmente a invitarlo a un festival?- no iré

\- Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata- dijo molesta y triste Mew- Ash irá.

-Aunque el valla yo no iré, no quiero que los humanos me vean y lo sabes Mew

\- Tarde o temprano te verán y será peor- explicó el dios pokemon-. Mewtwo en ese festival estaremos todos lo pokemon legendarios y varios pokemon. Nadie nos lastimara, por eso vine a invitarte.

\- Agradezco tu invitación, pero creo qué quieres algo a cambio.

-Eres perspicaz- exclamó mirándolo- es cierto qué quiero algo. Dentro del festival habrá un torneo, en el cual todos los legendarios esperamos qué Ash gane para qué se convierta en nuestro guardián; y tú, mi querido amigo, eres parte importante para qué lo logre.

-Explícate mejor Arceus- exigió Mewtwo.

\- Veras, el rey de _Esperanza Eterna_ cree que para saber quiénes son los más dignos para participar en el torneo, deben tener retos con los pokemon legendarios y un reto mayor: el pokemon misterioso de la región Kanto, el numero ciento cincuenta.

\- En pocas palabras, tu - terminó la frase Mew-. Ash y otros dos chicos deben tomarte una fotografía para demostrar que son buenos, así tendrán ventaja sobre los otros.

\- Además, si hago esto es por qué gracias a Mew, todos los legendarios y algunos pokemon tienen curiosidad de conocerte.

\- ¿Qué les has dicho?- interrogó a la pequeña.

\- Nada malo, sólo qué eres un pokemon muy poderoso qué me iguala en poder, al igual que a muchos de ellos no comente nada de lo otro- respondió el pokemon rosa -. Vamos Mewtwo será divertido, ¿no crees qué a Ash le agrade verte? Podremos convivir con el sin miedo alguno.

-Está bien- contestó suspirando y así consiguió un abrazo por parte de Mew, quien se veía muy ilusionada con dicha situacion-, pero no prometo aparecerme completamente con los otros dos chicos.

\- Y no lo espero- expreso Arceus-. Además tengo algo qué proponerte Mewtwo- dijo mirándolo- Mew déjanos solos; ve a jugar con los pokemon.

\- Si, Arceus – decía mientras se retiraba.

Mew se alejó para jugar con los pokemon utilizando su técnica de imitación. Tenía curiosidad respecto a la propuesta, pero no le importaba mucho; a ella lo único que importaba es qué tendría a su lado al pokemon qué consideraba su mejor amigo.

Minutos después al ver qué se quedaron callados se acercó.

\- Piénsalo Mewtwo - exclamó Arceus-, por el momento creo que lo mejor es qué te vayas al Árbol del Inicio, con Mew. Ahí esperen a Ash

\- Arceus, ¿podemos viajar con Ash?- pregunto la pequeña.

\- Sólo si para ese momento ya no tienes más tesoros Mew; esa es mi condición- respondió mientras se elevaba-. Me retiro nos veremos en el reino.

Ambos pokemon observaron como el dios supremo desparecer y dejar a la luna con su brillo natural, Mewtwo guio a su compañera al interior de la cueva para descansar y viajar al dia siguiente al lugar mencionado por Arceus.

Ya en el interior Mew observo como su compañero se recostaba en el lugar, ella decidio hacer lo mismo pero en los brazos del mismo, quien tras la sorpresa negó con la cabeza divertido de la situación y se dispuso a descansar.

\- buenas noches, Mew.

Murmuró, creando así sin quererlo un ritual qué duraría algunos meses…


	5. Chapter 5: Un doloroso secreto

Pokemon no me pertenece, sus personajes son de sus respectivos creadores, solo los utilizo para diversion.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Descubriendo un doloroso secreto.

En el puerto del reino Esperanza Eterna, se encontraban varios jóvenes con pokemon muy veloces, los ferris de las distintas regiones les esperaban para iniciar el viaje.

Ellos eran los mensajeros del torneo legendario, un torneo muy especial que sería en honor al elegido y al príncipe, o eso era lo que creían los habitantes del pueblo.

Todos llevaban pequeños cofres, donde las invitaciones para el torneo, así como los estuches y otras cosas pudieran serles de utilidad a los entrenadores pokemon.

Familiares que se encontraban en el puerto para despedirles, miraban orgullosos a sus hijos, hermanos y amigos partir en una misión tan importante como era la repartición de aquellas invitaciones, por el simple motivo de que nadie debía verles, debían ser silenciosos.

-Que Arceus le guie con bien en su viaje de ida y de regreso, recuerden las ordenes que les di, pero sobre todo disfruten de lo que verán.

Los jóvenes unidos en un grito de ¡Sí! Subieron a sus pokemon y a los ferris que los llevarían a las distintas regiones para poder cumplir con el mandato de su rey.

Ya que los ferris y pokemon se habían perdido de la vista de todos, los habitantes regresaron a sus respectivas obligaciones, faltaban cuatro meses para el festival y todo tenía que salir perfecto, para darles una agradable estancia a los legendarios, al elegido y su príncipe.

El último en abandonar el puerto fue Giovanni, quien miro el horizonte, sabiendo que una vez entregadas todas las invitaciones, sobre todo la invitación de Ash, su plan iniciaría realmente.

-Buena suerte Ash…

* * *

Los sonidos de los pokemon diurnos, despertaron a Mewtwo, quien a su vez despertó a Mew

 _-Buenos días Mew_

 _-Buenos días—respondió la pequeña—lo mejor será desayunar y partir a Rota, ahí esperaremos a Ash, ademas me podrias ayudar con la prueba_

 _-Me parece bien_

 _-Lo mejor es volar sobre las nubes, así los humanos no nos molestaran._

 _-Comprendo, vamos hay unos frutales por aquí_

Así salieron de la cueva para ir a los frutales e iniciar su viaje al árbol del inicio.

* * *

Mientras a cientos de kilómetros de ahí una parvada de pokemon salvajes se reunían para escuchar la historia de uno de los suyos, una historia conocida solo para aquellos que querían escucharle.

Los Sperrows jóvenes escuchaban con atención la historia, mientras algunos pokemon también escuchaban lo sucedido años atrás. Era un momento de paz en la ruta 21 donde solo las palabras del más viejo de aquella parvada se escuchaba, cediendo así el mayor secreto del pueblo cercano era conocido por todos los habitantes de aquel camino.

Entre aquellos pokemon, el líder de la parvada enemiga, un poderoso Pidgeot escucha la historia de forma atenta y un extraño presentimiento se hace presente en su mente.

Mas la historia se vio interrumpida por pisadas, mismas que daban a conocer a un humano que se acerca, el Pidgeot reconoce el sonido y no duda en bajar a ver al recién llegado

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color se acercan, junto a él un Pikachu.

Ash Ketchum regresaba de la región Kalos, después de unas intensas batallas, había logrado el subcampeonato de aquella región, aunque también estaba lo sucedido después de aquel suceso.

El pokemon volador lo recibió gustoso de su viaje.

-Hola Pidgeot—exclamo el joven con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al pokemon y su compañero no dudaba en saludarlo a su modo

Todos los pokemon miraban la escena y el Fearow quien era ya el líder de su parvada miro al joven, quien le regreso la mirada, había desafío, pero también una extraña aura de preocupación, no quería más batallas entre las parvadas.

-¿Todo bien amigo?—el pokemon asintió, mientras le seguía acariciando

- _Pikapi_

-Es cierto, debemos ir a casa, pasaremos después o si todo está bien, pasa a vernos a casa o al rancho del profesor Oak, a los demás les gustaría verte

El pokemon asintió con alegría ante lo dicho por su amigo, deseaba reencontrarse con algunos de sus viejos compañeros de viaje y conocer a los nuevos.

-Bien hay que continuar con nuestro camino, adiós amigos—exclamo aquel joven despidiéndose de los pokemon, que hacían lo mismo.

 _-_ _Y nuestro ancestro sigo las órdenes de su amigo y líder y con el dolor que sentía ante aquella separación levanto el vuelo, esperando que la pequeña Mew supiera seguir el rastro de la verdad…_

El joven Ash continuaba su viaje a casa y al ver de cerca a su pueblo, no dudo ni un minuto.

-Vamos Pikachu una carrera de aquí a casa

- _Pipika_

Así aquella pareja no dudo en correr a la casa donde habían un pequeño molino se hacía presente, la alegría de volver a aquel lugar llamado hogar era impresionante, corrió para llegar muy pronto, para poder demostrar cuanto había avanzado en el camino a su más grande sueño. Para cerrar algunas bocas que habían insultado en el pasado

Así en cuento llego a casa la abrió con una sonrisa para hallarla sola

-¡Mama, estoy en casa!, ¿mama?

Ash busco en la casa, hasta salir al jardín donde

-¡SORPRESA!

El grito de todos los habitantes del pueblo y sus amigos cercanos se hicieron presentes

-Sorpresa hijo—exclamo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hijo. —estoy tan orgullosa de ti Ash

-Gracias

-Tenemos de vuelta a nuestro máximo representante de pueblo paleta, Ash—fue el grito del profesor Oak

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, esa tarde, la alegría de tener a alguien que pusiera el nombre de su pueblo en alto, era algo que no se veía en años.

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Ash a su pueblo, había disfrutado de contar sobre su viaje a sus amigos y también había recibido la visita de su pidgeot, su vida en esos momentos era tranquila, no tenía ningún problema alguno, solo el hecho de pensar sobre su siguiente aventura.

-¿Qué te aparece si vamos a dar un paseo Pikachu?—pregunto el joven a su compañero mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

 _-Piii_

Así ambos salieron de la habitación del joven con la intención de ir a caminar por las rutas cercanas.

Al bajar las escaleras, no pudo evitar chocar con Mr. Mime quien llevaba unas cajas al sótano.

-Uy, eso dolió—exclamo el chico—lo siento mucho Mime, déjame te ayudo

- _Mime_ —exclamo mientras recogían las cosas, de las cuales había algunos álbumes de fotos

-Hey miren fotos mías, cuando era más pequeño, vamos a verlas juntos

Así que después de acomodar en una esquina las cajas, fueron al sillón a ver las fotos, habían algunas actuales, que habían sido sacadas sin que el joven se diera cuenta, fotos cuando jugaba con Gary antes de su tonta rivalidad, muchas fotos de él siendo niño, y en todas, solo aparecían él y su madre, en algunas con el profesor oak y su nieto, otras solo ellos, en ninguna aparecía su padre.

Si bien eso no le preocupo mucho, el no había tenido la fortuna de conocer a su padre…pensaba que el había muerto durante su viaje y mientras ojeaba los álbumes, sus mirada se ensombreció

 _Mira es el pequeño bastardo…_

 _No comprendo cómo es que el profesor Oak dejar a su nieto con el…_

 _Dicen que ni siquiera es hijo de Delia, sino un simple huérfano que se encontró_

 _-Pika_

-Estoy bien Pikachu, no te preocupes—exclamo intentando parecer bien

Continuaron ojeando los álbumes y una extraña sensación se hizo presente, había fotos de Delia Ketchum en el rancho del profesor oak, pero no había fotos de la mujer embarazada, ninguna, y viejas palabras que había olvidado para no preocupar a su madre

-Debe haber esas fotos en alguna parte—susurro, mientras se levantaba a buscarlas, tratando de que aquellas palabras se olvidaran por completo.

Ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, comenzó a sacar libros y demás, en busca de fotos donde la mujer estuviera en cinta.

 _Que lo encontró_

 _Un huérfano_

 _Debió haberle tenido lastima_

 _Nunca dejare que mi hijo se acerque a ese niño_

Subió a la habitación de su madre a buscar las fotos, mas no encontró nada, mientras rebuscaba en el armario una caja cayo y de ella unas cartas.

Eran cartas de sus abuelos, aquella pareja que siempre les visitaba, más si era sincero con sus recuerdos el hombre nunca pareció sentir algún tipo de afecto de el

 _No me llames así niño_

Nunca le permitió llamarlo abuelo. Mientras checaba las cartas noto una con algunos meses después de su nacimiento.

" _ **Querida Delia:**_

 _ **Nos extrañó completamente tu anterior carta, ¿cómo que habías encontrado a un bebe en el bosque?, ¿y que no dieras parte a las autoridades? No comprendemos tu actitud, querida hija, ese niño puede causarte problemas a la larga. No sabes si está enfermo o si va a vivir; no sabes nada de él o si sus padres lo buscan o algo.**_

 _ **Además piensa en él, ¿qué le dirás cuando pregunte por su padre?, ¿qué explicación le darás cuando vea que no hay fotos del?...**_

 _ **Por no decir que tu padre no está nada contento con tu decisión, de hecho me pide que te diga que dejes al niño donde lo encontraste.**_

 _ **Pero te conozco, y sé que no abandonarías al pequeño Ash, y que lo querer y educaras como si fuera tu hijo.**_

 _ **Así que no me queda más que decirte, que te apoyo con esta decisión. Pronto iré a conocer a mi nieto Ash Ketchum.**_

 _ **Esperemos que las personas no pregunten mucho, pero de hacerlo les callaremos la boca como sabemos hacerlo.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho, hija, y cuida del nuevo miembro de la familia.**_

 _ **Atte. Tu madre"**_

Había mas cartas parecidas e inclusa algunas en las que el hombre le decía que lo dejara donde lo había encontrado o que si no se olvidara de él.

Pikachu y Mr. Mime se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación, ninguno sabía qué hacer, comprendían realmente poco de lo que sucedía, pero sabía que su compañero se sentía perdido.

Delia llego a la casa, después de hacer algunas compras, al entrar se encontró con un desorden que comenzó a preocuparla.

Mr. Mine quien había escuchado la puerta abrirse, habían bajado para encontrar a la mujer y comenzar a llevarla con su hijo, haciendo que su preocupación se hiciera aún más profunda.

\- Ya tranquilo, ya voy- decía subiendo las escaleras llegando así a su habitación, que también estaba destruida, y al ver a Ash en medio de todo aquel caos preguntó-Ash, ¿Qué paso?—no hubo contestación, sólo sollozos que hicieron que el instinto maternal de Delia saliera.

Abrazo a su hijo y lo bajó a la sala, no sin antes ordenarle a su pokemon mimo una taza de té para calmar al joven.

Mientras intentaba que el chico le digiera algo, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su madre, de decirle la verdad a Ash, pero siempre lo evito, primero escudándose en la edad del mismo, en evitarle más dolor del que los habitantes le daban, porque conocía las palabras de aquellas mujeres odiosas, después su inicio como entrenador y sus paradas en el pueblo que eran solo estacionarias antes de un nuevo torneo, pero en su interior sabía que no eran más que pretextos para no decirle la verdad. La verdad era que tenía miedo

-Hijo dime ¿Qué pasa?—mientras nota la taza de té frente al chico

-¿En verdad lo soy? -exclamo mientras miraba a su madre con los ojos llorosos-Verdad que soy tu hijo, que tú me tuviste

Delia observa el dolor en los ojos del chico y nota también las cartas que sostiene, la que mando a su madre y la última que le mando su padre, aquellos ojos de color marrón oscuro llenos de inocencia, de pureza, una mirada llena de súplica y sabe que no puede mentirle, no debe mentirle.

-Lo siento Ash, pero lo escrito en las cartas es verdad- decía mientras bajaba la mirada-. Tú no eres mi hijo biológico, pero te amo como si fueras mío

El entrenador se levantó de la silla, separándose así de aquella que había llamado madre y salió corriendo seguido por su fiel amigo.

Corrió y corrió hasta la ruta 1 donde ya no pudo más y fue entonces cuando cayó de rodillas llorando, mientras golpeaba el pasto, mientras libera toda la desilusión que sentía en ese momento, mientras murmuraba que su vida había sido una mentira, solo eso. Donde la seguridad que había sentido, simplemente había desaparecido.

Los pokemon salvajes cercanos se acercaron para ver al entrenador llorar con gran dolor; se mantuvieron callados, entendiendo que en ese momento lo mejor que podían hacer es acompañarlo con su silencio…

Ellos sabían la verdad de aquel joven que lloraba sin consuelo, sabían que era el humano con el corazón más puro que existía y que por eso la bestia de los mares le había elegido, por eso sabían que debían apoyarle como fuera.

Un trueno retumbo y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, provocando que los pokemon se refugiaran. Habían pasado ya dos horas debajo de la lluvia cuando el dueño de Pikachu se calmó un poco; su compañero se acercó a él, indicándole su total apoyo.

- _¿Pikapi pi?_

\- Estoy bien, Pikachu, regresemos a casa- exclamó su dueño para después dirigirse a la única casa de Pueblo Paleta con luz.

Y mientras caminaba en la lluvia con la intención de llegar a ese lugar, se sintió solo, aquella alegría que había sentido una semana atrás desapareció, el calor de un hogar había desaparecido, por completo.

La puerta se abrió y Mr. Mime avanzo para tapar a los recién llegados con una toalla.

-Ash—llamo Delia mientras le abrazaba, el joven solo le miro con los ojos apagados—Sube date un baño y descansa, mañana hablaremos

Ash asintió y subió a darse una ducha. Se acostó y miro la foto más cercana a su lado, solo había pokemon muchos pokemon, y solo dos humanos él y hasta a la que hace algunas horas era su madre.

Pikachu lo miro y se acurruco junto a él, dándole todo el apoyo que podía darle. Pensando en que al día siguiente se reuniría con sus amigos para contarles las noticias.

 _Él se convirtió en el líder de nuestra parvada con la intensión de protegerlo, más su mayor deseo no pudo cumplir, su muerte protegiéndonos y protegiéndolo fue algo que nunca se olvida en esta ruta_

 _Solo un legado nos dejó, la historia que les he contado, pasando la verdad generación tras generación con la esperanza de que él, retome vuelo a su hogar._

* * *

Lamento la demora, algunos problemos tecnicos y la inspiracion ha tenido ideas bastante extrañas de crossover, pero bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo.

He renovado los capitulos anterios. Si gustan leerlos de nuevo gracias.

Ahora bien como habran determinado los legendarios deben dar las pruebas, algo si como lo que se hace en las islas naranjas. Que entrenadores cannon deberian participar y que legendarios deben darselo.

Si tienen algunas ideas para les pruebas son bienvenidas, asi como si desean participar en el torneo tambien, solo deberian indicar de que legendarios son sus tesoros y sus pokemon, minimo 5 maximo 15

Desde Kanto hasta Kalos


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon no me pertenece utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento

* * *

La vida de Ash había estado tranquila, más su mente se iba a la plática que había tenido con la mujer que durante quince años su madre, su mirada se dirigía al bosque, lugar donde últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo o en el rancho del profesor Oak.

Delia miraba al joven desde la cocina, sabía que aquello era un gran cambio para Ash y hacia lo imposible para que el cambio no fuera tan fuerte, pero era consciente que aquel secreto fue demasiado para Ash, lo que provocó que el chico entrará un mutismo y ella no había cómo sacarlo, había intentado las diferentes comidas y postres, mas no sacaba mucho solo unas gracias y se iba a su habitación.

También los Pokémon eran conscientes del cambio de su entrenador, pero entendían que una noticia como la que su amigo había tenido no era algo fácil de digerir, pero querían hacer algo para que volviera el entrenador jovial que tenían, pero hasta ahora lo único que se les ocurría era tratar de confortarlo con su presencia.

James miro el pueblo paleta desde su posición, había recorrido ya las regiones Kanto y Jotho con su compañero él ya se había adelantado para terminar la misión y esperar el ferry a su hermoso pueblo.

Después de admirar el pueblo tranquilo, se dirigió a la casa con el molino donde apreció como la dueña salió junto al pokemon mímico y hablaban sobre la comida.

Así entro a la habitación del joven donde aprecio lo que había.

-Bien Ash, suerte en este torneo

Dejo el estuche en la cama y salió de casa justo a tiempo para ver al joven llegar junto a su pikachu.

-Ya vine-exclamó sin encontrar respuesta-parece que no esta

Ash subió a su habitación, en su mente la misma idea, necesita irse del pueblo paleta, necesitaba pensar y lo unico que se le ocurría era un viaje pokemon, necesitaba viajar, aunque no sabía bien a donde ir.

Sumido en sus pensamientos se acostó en su cama encontrando algo duro que chocó con su cabeza.

-Auch eso dolió-exclamo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba el paquete que le había dejado James en su cama

-¿pika? -exclamó el pokemon mientras olisqueaba el objeto.

Llamado por su curiosidad abrió el paquete encontrándose una cámara fotográfica y un estuche de forma hexagonal, en la portada se podía apreciar a algunos legendarios, como Mew, Arceus, Lugia y otros, acarició la imagen tallada en mano y se dispuso abrirlo, ahí alrededor de cuarenta y cinco huecos, así como también un hueco de forma rectangular que se encontraba en medio ahí dentro había un sobre.

-Veamos de qué se trata esto-susurro mientras sacaba y abría el sobre.

" _Estimado entrenador:_

 _Usted ha sido escogido de entre varios entrenadores a participar en un torneo especial que se llevara a cabo en reino Esperanza Eterna, que se encuentra entre los límites de las regiones._

 _A partir de XX del mes correspondiente, cada entrenador deberá viajar por las distintas regiones con la principal motivación de encontrar a los pokemon legendarios, quienes los esperan._

 _Cada Pokémon legendario tienen solo cinco tesoros, por lo cual, estos les impondrán una serie de pruebas, que de llegar a pasar serán acreedores de un tesoro que este mantiene en resguardo. y deberán colocar en el estuche entregado._

 _El mínimo de tesoros es cinco el máximo es veinte, deben recordar que los legendarios solo tienen cinco tesoros cada uno._

 _Aquellos que no puedan conseguir los mínimos, podrán entrar como invitados al torneo._

 _Durante el viaje abra una prueba adicional, de la cual solo tres entrenadores pasaran, para dicha prueba necesitan la cámara fotográfica que les fue entregado junto al estuche, entre las regiones existe un pokemon errante, que es el misterioso pokemon perteneciente a la región Kanto, deberán tomar una foto, no es necesario que aparezca el pokemon completo, con una sola parte o silueta bastara._

 _El XX será el día en que lo Ferris a Esperanza Eterna lleguen a los puertos de cada región donde esperarán una semana para partir._

 _Cada entrenador puede invitar de dos a cinco acompañantes, quienes partirán una semana antes en los diferentes puertos._

 _Le deseo suerte entrenador y esperando verle participar para demostrar sus capacidades como entrenadores, así como su corazón puro que le permitido ver a los legendarios._

 _Atte. G. Rey de Esperanza Eterna."_

Aquella invitación, había sido entregada a distintos entrenadores mismos que tenían en común haber visto por lo menos en una ocasión a un legendario.

Después de la sorpresa inicial las sonrisas de una nueva aventura se iniciaron en los labios de los entrenadores elegidos.

Ahora tenían cuatro meses para viajar por las diferentes regiones encontrar a los legendarios y pasar por la pruebas para poder entrar a aquel misterioso torneo.

Aunque sin saberlo la prueba iniciaba en ese momento: encontrar a los legendarios.

En el balcón que daba al puerto en el castillo, Giovanni sentía la caricia del aire marino con una ligera sonrisa.

-Giovanni

-Todas las invitaciones han sido enviadas, comienza la cuenta regresiva

-Planeas algo grande Giovanni ¿Qué es?

-Te lo diré a su tiempo, Ethan—exclamo con una sonrisa—solo te pido que dispongas de todo para que algunos entrenadores conozcan nuestra historia

-Claro, por cierto ¿qué haremos con la situación del elegido?

-El decidirá que haremos, por lo mientras indicaremos que llego días antes que los entrenadores y que ha estado en el domo con los legendarios.

-Entendido

-Creo que esto es lo que esperábamos—susurro una voz femenina que veía la invitación y sonreía mientras miraba de reojo a un árbol cercano

* * *

Espero cualquier comentario.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores, solo los uso para entretenimiento.

* * *

La sorpresa de la invitación causó interés en todos aquellos que la habían recibido, así como también los planes para encontrar a los legendarios.

Ash se encontraba cenando mientras contaba con aquella ilusión sobre este torneo, al fin y al cabo ellos serían sus acompañantes, por lo cual hablaban de posibles planes y legendarios a buscar. Pero en ese momento aún no decidía a legendario buscar, más tomando en cuenta cuantos conocía.

-Creo Ash que deberías reducir el número de legendarios por buscar-exclamó el mayor de los presentes-conoces a muchos, ¿cual es el mínimo?

-Solo cinco-exclamó pensando en las palabras de su tutor-creo que tiene razón, si me decidiera por buscar a todos no podría participar, tu que dices pikachu ¿unos diez o quince?-el pokemon amarillo asintió, pensando que era un buen número-ahora ¿con quien iniciamos?

-Por qué no inicias con lugia-comentó Tracy-, al fin y al cabo eres muy apegado a él, por lo de la profecía

\- Si tienes razón iremos a la isla Shamouti a ver a Lugia, también podría visitar a zapdos y los otros

\- Entonces deberás partir pronto- exclamó Delia mientras servía el postre

\- Si eso es cierto, así que mañana saldré a las islas naranjas

-¿Y que pokemon piensas llevar?-cuestionó el profesor.

\- Quiero reforzar los lazos con bulbasaur, snorlax y kingsley, también quiero ver si puedo atrapar a otro pokémon durante el viaje

\- Bien entonces tendremos las pokebolas listas para mañana

\- Gracias profesor

Ash no pudo dormir mucho pensaba en lo que haría en el nuevo viaje, lo principal sería reencontrarse después de saber aquella verdad oculta por tanto tiempo. Tal vez, eso no era claro aún, buscar a su familia, saber el por qué abandonarlo en aquella ruta. Y también su propio destino, pero había algo que hacer antes.

Delia como todos los inicios de viaje, le preparó su maleta a Ash. Deseandole suerte y también fortuna en este nuevo viaje. Asi como tambien un exquisito desayuno, para que tuviera fuerzas en este viaje.

Cuando todo estaba listo Ash bajo ya preparado para el viaje junto a pikachu, en esta ocasión vestía unos jeans negros y una playera negra, así como una sudadera de color azul oscura, sus infaltables guantes y en esta ocasión había retomado su primera gorra para el viaje, observando las fotos de sus compañeros tanto humanos como pokémon, bajo para iniciar una nueva aventura.

Las acciones de aquel día eran simples, después del desayuno iría al laboratorio del profesor oak por sus pokémon, a despedirse de los demás y tomar camino al Ferry que lo llevaría a las islas naranja, de ahi deberia tomar otro a las islas Shamouti.

El desayuno terminó con amplias sonrisas y ya con la mente clara para iniciar el viaje.

Delia observó a su hijo listo para partir, recordando cuando partió la primera vez y la evolución del chico, la presencia de Ash la hizo salir de sus recuerdos y ver frente a él a un joven con una gran determinación, una imagen que la hizo sentirse orgullosa de él.

-Ash

\- Gracias por todo- exclamó mientras la abrazaba- muchas gracias mama

\- No tienes nada que agradecer ash lo hice porque te quiero y lo único que deseo es tu felicidad

-Lo se y por eso te lo agradezco-susurro tratando de evitar las lágrimas caer.

-Bien, dejemos el sentimentalismo, debemos ir con el profesor Oak y a que partas, sino perderas el ferry

-Si, ¿a ver quien gana en llegar con el profesor oak?

Delia sonrió ante la emoción del joven y seguida por siguieron al chico para terminar el ritual de cada viaje.

Con el profesor las indicaciones eran las generales de todos los viajes, tener cuidado y sobre todo pensar antes de meterse en algún lío. Las despedidas con los pokemon y promesas de verse pronto se hicieron y así salieron en dirección al puerto.

Durante aquel trayecto, el Pidgeot de Ash se acerco, para poder despedirse de su amigo.

-Bien amigo, inició un nuevo viaje, esta aventura es muy importante para mi-el pokemon miro a Ash ante aquellas palabras, después voló hacia otro de su parvada, provocando la curiosidad en joven.

Después de lo que parecía un ligera charla, Ash observó cómo su viejo compañero de aventuras llegaba a su lado y con una inclinación le indicaba que subiera a su lomo

-¿Me llevarás al puerto?-cuestiono mientras la magnífica ave asentia-genial, vamos pikachu

Así ambos subieron al ave y comenzaron el vuelo, mientras que los Spearow los miraban partir, el graznido de las aves parecían decir algo, un mensaje que estaba siendo entregado por las diferentes regiones.

Mientras en la región de Kalos una joven de cabellos rojos se prepara para iniciar el mismo viaje que Ash, extrañada y emocionada no puede evitar sonreír ante la suerte que le sonrie, aunque una parte de ella se siente triste al no saber nada de su compañero de aventuras y espera que con esta situación pueda reencontrarse con el.

-Vaya qué extraño-exclamó un felino cerca de ella

-¿Que es extraño?-preguntó mientras cerraba su equipaje

-Los spearow han mandado un mensaje

-¿Un mensaje?-cuestiona y su compañero asiente-¿que dice?

-Dice que ya han partido

-¿A quien se referirán?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero cambiemos de tema-exclamó volteando y señalando- ¿estás lista para esta prueba?

La joven sonríe con seguridad como respuesta y toma sus cosas para partir, iniciaría con los pokemon de aquella región, y después se iría a otra región. Perseguir al bobo le trajo excelentes beneficios.

-Bien estamos listos para esta nueva aventura-exclama un joven a su pokémon-un torneo donde los legendarios participan, es increíble.

El joven de cabellos castaños claros y vestimenta verde mira el bosque desde la ventana de su habitación en el centro pokémon, la extraña invitación fue una sorpresa e imagina que lo fue para todos los que la recibieron, y en ese momento se pregunta cuántos son en realidad, ya que la visión de un legendario es increíble y duda que alguien haya visto más de tres o más. El se encontraba en Jotho y esperaba encontrarse con alguno de los famosos perros legendarios.

-Bien según los rumores en las montañas se encuentra un pokemon legendario, veamos si tenemos suerte de ver su aparición y ser los primeros en ganar un tesoro, vamos Sparkie.

-Bien, el ferry sale esta tarde, iremos a Hoenn, pienso ir al pueblo de Alamos, conseguir el tesoro de Darkrai

-Estás obsesionada con los pokemon tenebrosos

-Tal vez, pero hay algunos que son incomprendidos-exclama mirando a dos de sus compañeros que comen

-¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?

-Ya te había dicho que si, no te preocupes veras que todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero, no podemos fallar, sería peligroso fallar

-No fallaremos, te lo prometo

Su plática se ve detenida ante el mensaje de aquello pokémon de Kanto, un mensaje entregado cada vez que salía de su pueblo.

-Ya han partido

-Eso significa que la cuenta regresiva acaba de iniciar-exclama mientras mira a los pokémon pasar-¿en verdad crees que esto es lo mejor?

-Si, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien lo dañe

-Entiendo-exclama-bien chicos es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje. Que bien se siente salir de Alola

-Ya han partido-exclama Mewtwo escuchando el mensaje de los pokémon voladores-es un extraño mensaje

-Hay ocasiones en que lo mandan-exclama Mew mirando a los pokémon que se alejan-debe ser el aviso de algún entrenador, pero no se a quien lo mandan, creo que ellos tampoco lo saben-menciona mirando a su compañero- es increíble que dentro de una semana nosotros aparecemos y el torneo iniciara-exclama de forma emocionada

-¿Ya decidiste donde y como seran tus pruebas?-pregunta el pokemon psíquico con una sonrisa ante la emoción de su compañera

-Si, seran cerca del abismo que se encuentra a unos kilómetros, los Regis lo harán del otro lado y uno lo hará, casi a la entrada del bosque, y tu ¿como te aparecerás?

-Aún no lo he decidido, pero lo mejor es que me presente en Jotho para una de las fotografías y ya veré las otras dos

-Entiendo, avisame cuando vayas a Jotho, me gustaría acompañarte.

Muchos entrenadores iniciaban su viaje, no todos lograron obtener los cinco tesoros, pero aun asi serian espectadores de aquel increíble torneo. La emoción de ver a los pokemon legendarios reunidos quitara el mal sabor de haber fracasado en la primera misión.

* * *

Es corto lo se, pero espero que con las pruebas ya sean mas grandes


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para diversión.**

* * *

Los legendarios ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, mismos que ellos habían elegidos. Algunos exactamente donde se encontraron con el elegido. Otros en zonas cercanas. Eran consientes que no todos podrán poner a prueba al elegido. Pero. Saben que no los defraudará y darían lo mejor de ellos al fin y al cabo solo se necesita un mínimo de cinco tesoros. Pero dudan que alguien logre una cantidad fuerte.

Para sus pruebas observaron cómo eran las pruebas de la área de Lugia, guiándose por eso iniciaron sus propias pruebas.

Arceus miraba el lugar estaba seguro que Ash lo vería, pero aun asi habia algo que le incomodaba. Sabía del mensaje que los spearow mandaban sin que nadie lo comprendiera, y sin contestación. Pero ahora lo había habido

 _El también ha salido_

Solo esperaba que quien había salido no quisiera dañar a su elegido, porque de solo pensarlo se encontraría con la furia de los legendarios.

Mientras Ash había llegado a las islas, había sido grata su sorpresa de que su amigo alado se quedaría con el. Ahora estaba donde su historia habia iniciado, sonrió recordando aquel dia y lo que significó en su vida.

\- Pasaremos aquí la noche.

En el pueblo de esperanza eterna se estaban ultimando algunos detalles, para descansar un par de semanas y después comenzar a adornar el pueblo y esperar la llegada de los invitados. Así como también aquellas casas que fungirán como posadas durante ese tiempo.

Y después descansar ver las pruebas en las pantallas del patio principal.

Todos estaban muy emocionados con aquel motivo.

Los trofeos habían sido ya terminados y dispuestos en una sala especial del castillo. Mismos que eran observados por Genezi, quien había desviado su vista hacia los jardines, donde el rey y su consejero caminaban.

Para nadie en el castillo era un secreto que Genezi e Ethan no se llevaban que lo unico que mantenia en paz al par, era el rey y que Genezi siempre se iba de viaje. Nadie sabía el motivo de dicha rivalidad, pero aquellos que habían visto sus batallas, sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían el enfrentamiento final, donde uno de los dos se irían para siempre.

Mientras caminando por los jardines Ethan y Giovanni caminaban despejandose de los deberes reales y de los últimos detalles del torneo.

-Habla ya- exclamó Giovanni a su compañero

\- ¿Vendrá ese tal Tobias?

\- Debes esperar hasta el torneo para poder saberlo

-Eres odioso cuando te pones en ese plan

-gracias- exclamó con una sonrisa- que te parece un duelo pokemon para distraernos

\- Bueno si estas dispuesto a perder

-eso quisieras

Ethan y Giovanni se conocían desde muy niños, muy pocos sabían que ambos habían iniciado su viaje, pero Ethan regreso antes al pueblo por el hecho de tener que aprender sus deberes como el concejal principal del rey. Ethan supo antes que nadie la relación del hombre con su pareja, quien sería la reina tiempo después, fue el padrino de la boda y del niño. Cosa que nadie mas sabia, solo muy pocos conocían aquel detalle, como el hecho de la amistad de ellos.

Ethan se preparó para el duelo, sabiendo que Genezi los miraba, a pesar de ser el primo de su amigo, nunca le agrado, había algo en el que le hacía estar siempre alerta del joven, de mantenerlo vigilado, así como el a ellos.

En Hoenn una joven de cabello azul, falda rosa y playera negra, salía del centro pokémon junto a su fiel piplup, la joven con una sonrisa miro la invitación. Había sido una sorpresa encontrar la invitación en su cama, cuando termino de leer la invitación, se emocionó y llamó a sus pokémon para poder organizar el viaje.

-Bien piplup, vamos a buscar a jirachi, y de ahí buscaremos a nuestro amigo shamy

-Piplup

-Viajar con Ash nos ayudó a conocer muchos legendarios

Iris miraba la pantalla en búsqueda de la información de pokémon legendarios y la última vez que los habían visto, había salido por unos minutos de la habitación cuando regresó se encontró con su pokémon dragón mordiendo una caja, grande fue su sorpresa en terminar de leer la carta.

Así que con la información de los pokémon en Kanto, inició su viaje.

-Vamos a demostrar que somo de los mejores

Las chicas con una sonrisa partieron a una nueva aventura con la decisión de tener más tesoros y demostrar que eran buenas entrenadoras, para ganar el premio de aquel torneo.

En un barco un pokemon miraba al cielo, rogaba en silencio que los legendarios sobre todo Arceus le ayudará con esta misión, más por lo que significaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solos los uso para entretenimiento.**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en el mundo pokemon, era el día indicado en el que el torneo iniciará.

James estaba ultimando algunos detalles para la transmisión del evento.

-No por nada fuimos los mejores en sistemas-exclamó mirando algunos de sus excompañeros del rocket, quienes sonreían.

-Todo está listo James-exclamó Jason con una sonrisa

-Solo hay que esperar para que la ceremonia comience

Asi aquel grupo se retiraron para prepararse y estar listos para la ceremonia, al igual que todos los habitantes de la isla, quienes vestían sus mejores prendas.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana todo el pueblo se encaminó al patio del castillo, lugar donde las gradas estaban para poder ver el evento.

Las estradas semicirculares, estaban divididas en el número de regiones, cada una con detalles característicos de los pokémon regentes de las zonas, mientras que el zócalo del castillo donde toda ceremonia se llevaba estaba regido por el escudo del reino y los detalles de Arceus. Además de que los tesoros que serian entregados al finalizar el torneo estaban tambien puestos, mostrando la delicadeza impuesta por los artesanos de su hogar.

pero tal vez lo que te quitó el aliento, fueron las pantallas, mismas donde se podían apreciar algunos legendarios, quienes al igual que los que tenían conocimiento de dicho evento esperaban con ansias el inicio.

Todos señalaban a los legendarios emocionados por verlos asi, mas por que esperaban verlos hasta que terminaran las pruebas.

Dentro del castillo la corte se terminaba reunir para poder iniciar la ceremonia. Solo esperaban al rey, a Genezi y a su consejero mayor Ethan.

-Lamento la tardanza-exclamó Giovanni llegando con los otros dos-pueden avisarle a James que inicie

-Como ordene majestad-exclamó una chica para salir del lugar y encontrarse con su compañero-James hay que iniciar

-Con gusto

El chico salió, provocando que las imágenes de los legendarios desaparecieran para mostrarlo a él.

-Pueblo de Esperanza Eterna, el momento que todo el mundo ha esperado, el inicio del torneo legendario-exclamó mientras hacía malabares con el micrófono-y para iniciar este memorable evento, les presento al rey Giovanni, su corte y sus pokemon

Al terminar de decir estas palabras las puertas de entrada del castillo se abrieron dejando pasar primero a los capitanes de los seleccionados del pueblo con sus pokémon, seguidos por los sirvientes igualmente elegidos, dándoles paso a los capitanes de la guardia del rey, junto a sus poderosos pokemon, seguidos por los consejeros, continuando con los enemigos de la corte, Ethan y Genezi y finalizar con el rey.

Todos los habitantes se levantaron en cuanto los elegidos orgullosos iniciaron la marcha vestidos con sus mejores ropas, todas aquellas que eran utilizadas para los eventos importantes.

Ya que estaban todos dispuestos en sus pociones. El rey sacó la espada de su ancestro, misma que atravesó al enemigo en el último momento cuando quiso dañar a su hermano del alma, y con la presencia del arma que desprendía un ligero tono plateado, Arceus apareció

Ese era el inicio de todo, con la aparición del máximo pokemon legendario y Giovanni al verlo le sonrió como el amigo que siempre había tenido.

Mientras en todo el mundo pokemon, los legendarios esperaban la señal que les había indicado Arceus de forma telepática con ellos, la señal era simple un ataque al cielo y con eso daría inicio el torneo.

Las pantallas mostraban al magnífico dios en todo su esplendor, frente a él, su rey un hombre que demostraba el orgullo de su pueblo y el de su familia.

La espada de frente alzada demostrando el poder de la familia real, Arceus miro el ofrecimiento con una ligera inclinación, haciendo que Giovanni bajara la espada y pusiera el filo al suelo haciendo una reverencia total. La rodilla inclinada en el suelo.

Arceus simplemente lanzó su máximo ataque al cielo y como respuesta los legendarios alrededor del mundo hicieron lo propio.

En todas las regiones se apreció el ataque al cielo de los pokemon, solo por esa ocacion y tal vez alguna más en el futuro darían a conocer su ubicación para ser encontrados.

Todos los habitantes observaron aquello sin saber que significaba, solo algunos los supieron.

-Increible

-Fantástico

-Y así, señoras y señores, pokemon de todas las especies-exclamó James vestido con un traje de color blanco y micrófono en la mano-inicia

-Mira pikachu, es la señal.-Exclamó ASh mirando el evento desde la isla Shamouti y ver los ataques de las islas que rodeaban su posición.

-Vamos por buen camino-exclamaron varios entrenadores

-Y con esto inicia nuestra aventura.

" _ **El torneo legendario"**_

* * *

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Mi intencion es actualizar cada quince años, pero me estan costando idear las pruebas.

Ash va a hacer las pruebas de Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Arceus y Mew ¿cual otro legendario quieren que hagan?

¿ Y que legendarios les gustaria que aparecerian ademas?


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento**

* * *

La tranquilidad regresó a todas las regiones, la mayoría de sus habitantes ignorantes de lo que sucedía realmente, creando rumores sobre el motivo, solo unos cuantos sabiendo la verdad de lo sucedido.

En la isla todos aplauden ante lo sucedido y la partida del poderoso Arceus. Los murmullos llenos de emoción no se hicieron esperar.

Las pantallas mostraban a todo slos legendarios, se esperaba que por lo menos alguno de los entrenadores aparecieran.

-Veamos que tan buenos son los entrenadores que elegiste Giovanni-exclamó Genezi mirando con aburrimiento las pantallas

-Fueron elegidos por sus habilidades y por lograr ver a los legendarios, Genezi, recuerda eso

-Basta ambos-exclamó con aburrimiento.

-Y parece ser que veremos la primera prueba con Lugia

Giovanni miró la pantalla, un pokemon que todos reconocieron como pidgeot volaba, acercándose a la isla principal del área de la profecía…

-¿El elegido está en el torneo?-cuestiono de pronto Genezi al ver como el pokemon se acercaba

-No, él estará presente en el torneo como juez, no como participante-fue la respuesta de Giovanni mientras poco a poco el pokemon se acercaba-llegará una semana antes del torneo.

En la isla Shamouti, Ash al ver el ataque comprendió que esa era la forma de dar a conocer el inicio del evento.

-¿Listo pikachu?-su fiel compañero asintió y así lanzó la pokebola llamando a su recuperado amigo-Vamos a ver a Lugia.

Slowking miraba el horizonte, el torneo había iniciado, Lugia le había explicado a grandes rasgos la situación y él aceptó ayudarle, esperaba ver pronto al joven de corazón de oro, era consciente que él era el único en proteger a los legendario.

Noto como un pokemon se acercaba, era conciente que solo había cinco tesoros de los cuales uno le pertenecía al joven elegido, así que debía esperar su llegada o el aviso de que este no iría por el tesoro de Lugia, así que mientras esperaba al entrenador creyendo que era alguien más se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que el elegido era el primer entrenador en ir por el tesoro.

James miró a Giovanni quien asintió, al reconocer la silueta del joven que se acercaba.

 _ **-Y el primer entrenador en llegar con Lugia es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, veamos que tal le va con Lugia.**_

Se apreció como el pokémon aterriza y su entrenador bajaba para darle una caricia a su compañero como agradecimiento de su ayuda.

-Hola slowking-exclamó el chico con una sonrisa

-Hola, ¿como te va?

-Bien, estamos aquí por el torneo

-Lo se-contesto el pokemon rosa-te guiaré a la zona donde será la prueba y dime ¿a quien visitaras después?

-Bueno, veré a los cuatro de aquí, me di cuenta de que están aquí los tres

-Valla, asi solo te faltaria un pokemon

-si, pero tenemos como meta un mínimo de diez ¿verdad pikachu?

-Pika

-¿quienes serian los demas?

-Bueno hasta ahora serían ellos cuatro y solo tengo en mente a otros tres, Arceus, Entei y Mew, además quiero ver si encuentro a Mewtwo

-Entiendo

Con la información en mente sabía que debía mandarla a los legendarios elegidos, si el chico lograba pasar las pruebas en sus dos primeros intentos, y viajar constantemente podría lograr un poco más de diez, eso y la emoción y voluntad de hacerlo.

-Slowking ¿que debo hacer?

-Debes encontrar a Lugia, para eso solo debes utilizar un pokemon-exclamó mientras llegaban al área, a primera vista se podían apreciar un lugar lleno de agua congelada, con algunos montículos de hielo, imitando un evento pasado-Lugia esta en algun lugar encuentralo y ganaras el tesoro

-Entiendo, ¿hay algun tiempo límite?

-Ninguno, solo tal vez el anochecer

-No creo tardarme mucho-exclamó con una sonrisa mirando el lugar

-Entiendo, suerte con la prueba.

-Gracias

Ash dejó su mochila y miró el lugar pensando en el tipo de prueba de Lugia más al no tener más que la simple orden que le dio el pokemon, aquello hizo que las pantallas de la isla recorrieron el lugar para la prueba de Lugia.

Giovanni suspiro mientras veía aquello, recordaba claramente aquel día en el que el joven entrenador fue dado a conocer como el elegido, al igual que la mayoría de los pokémon voladores, él iba con la intención de ayudar a los pokemon, y darle de alguna forma su apoyo al niño, aquel dia su pecho se hinchó de un orgullo incomparable, pero también de miedo de que algo malo le pasara y él no pudiera ayudarle, eso sin contar que era consciente del peso del elegido para todos los destinados y lo que significaba en el futuro.

-Superaste con creces a los demás-susurro pero ninguno de los compañeros le escucho.

-Mmm, creo que lo mejor es usar a kingler,-exclamó liberando al pokemon quien felizmente saludo a su entrenador-bien amigo estamos en la primera prueba hay que buscar a Lugia en este terreno

Ante la elección del pokemon todo el pueblo susurro desconcertado

-Qué lección tan mala-exclamó Genezi con una sonrisa burlona, Ethan quien por lo regular le refuta la frase, miró la pantalla y para su malestar estaba en de acuerdo con el.

-Te equivocas Genezi-exclamó Giovanni con una sonrisa y un brillo de curiosidad-eligió el que le pareció más correcto

El pueblo entero observó como el pokemon pisaba el terreno y después de ponerse en equilibrio miró a su entrenador con lo que parecía una sonrisa

-Bien pikachu, esperame aqui iremos por el tesoro de Lugia

El pokémon asintió ante la emoción de su entrenador

Todo el pueblo observó cómo sin ningún inconveniente el joven subía sobre el pokémon cangrejo y este lo sostiene sin problemas.

 _ **-Bien señores, veremos las sorpresa impuestas por este peculiar entrenador.**_

-James ¿conoce a ese entrenador?

-Si, lo conoce muy bien.

-Ten cuidado, no creo que esto sea tan fácil como aparenta-el pokémon asintió ante las palabras de su entrenador y mientras comenzaba a deslizarse sobre el hielo se dio.

Un Gyarados apareció y les atacó.

-kingler,, esquivalo, en cuanto haya un hueco sumérgete, no te preocupes por mi.

El Gyarados, no dudo en lanzar los mejores ataques que tenían, con la intención de derribar al pokemon y su humano, solo los mejores podrían superarlo y llegar con el guardián de los mares

En cuanto vio su oportunidad, kingler, hizo un movimiento y Ash asintió comprendiendo, así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire y entraron al agua.

-Oh Arceus-exclamó uno de los sabios al ver la acción del pokemon.

Mas la cámara siguió a ambos y ahi observaron como el chico seguía sujeto a su pokemon, pero en ese mismo instante se vieron rodeados por varios cloyster, tentacool y otros pokémon marinos que les miraban

Kingler, sabia que podia vencer a los pokémon que estaban contra él, pero tenía que ser rápido para ayudar a Ash. Asi que mirándolo de reojo a su humano quien asintió se permitió actuar a su conveniencia.

Ash confiando como siempre en sus pokemon permitió que kingler, hiciera lo que creía correcto, el solo se mantuvo sujeto intentando que el aire le fuera el suficiente.

Asi kingler, comenzó atacar y nadar con la intención de que no le dieran a Ash, pero siempre manteniendo un ojo en él, cuando notó que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, hizo un ataque de burbujas hacia abajo con la intención de darse impulso y giró su cuerpo con la intención de que el golpe fuera para el.

-cof, cof, eso ahhh fue increíble-exclamó Ash - pero es mejor apurarnos antes de que aparezca Gyarados

Mas el pokemon apareció junto a un tentacruel, quien no dudó en atacarlos

El pueblo entero observó cómo el joven sin bajarse de su pokemon daba órdenes contrarrestando algunos de los ataque y esquivando, eso no evitó que algunos le dieran pero en ningun momento se solto de su pokemon, quien estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí.

 _=Vamos Ash, saca alguno de tus trucos, tu puedes bobo=_

-Tengo una idea, en cuanto tentacruel lance su tentáculo, sujétate a él y trata de caer encima del pokemon, despues te dire

El pokémon asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que su entrenador dijo, logrando sujetarse de uno de los tentáculos y mantenerse ahí, en cuanto el pokémon comenzó a sacudir fuertemente con el fin de liberarse, logrando pero teniendo al kingler en la cabeza.

-Ahora un hidropulso hacia el gyarados

El cangrejo lo hizo y este al sentirse atacado por tentacruel lo atacó, provocando una pelea entre ambos pokemon

-Vamos kingler-exclamó y así bajaron-ahora has ventisca, lo siento chico, pero debemos continuar.

La siguiente fase se podían ver montículos de hielo aparecer y ser destruidos por el pokémon.

Todo siendo observado por Lugia quien seguía con fascinación al joven entrenador.

El era el elegido, con un corazón de oro. Mejor que los demás elegidos que habían pasado, la mayor esperanza de la humanidad y los pokemon.

Estaba mirando aquello hasta que vio el pokemon del chico lanzar un ataque hacia el agua y caer

Parpadeo sorprendido al ver a Ash saludando, negó con la cabeza y subió a la superficie.

Ash había visto que se acercaban al final de la zona congelada, los pokemon seguían atacando, pero aun asi tenia la sensación de ser seguido por alguien, una extraña paranoia que le dejó el equipo rocket, más que nunca tomó en cuenta cuando este aún existía

-Kingler, voltéate y sumérgete-exclamó provocando extrañeza en su pokemon, pero aun así obedeció.

En cuanto el agua se calmo, frente a él estaba lugia, con una seña subieron a la superficie.

-Hola Lugia

 _-Hola Ash_

-Y así damas y compañeros tenemos al primer ganador del tesoro de Lugia.

-Valla es un entrenador interesante-exclamó Ethan mirando el final de la prueba.

Mientras Giovanni sonreía orgulloso del chico.

Todos observaron como el entrenador era llevado a la orilla por el gyarados, quien parecía feliz de hacerlo

-Aquí estamos pikachu-exclamó mientras bajaba junto a kingler-muchas gracias por traernos y también por la batalla-dijo el joven al ver a los pokemon que habían participado junto a ellos

 _-Slowking trae el tesoro_

 _-Con gusto señor.-exclamó retirándose_

 _-Felicitaciones_

-Gracias Lugia, ahora con zapdos

 _-Veraz a los otros tres de aquí_

-Sip, también a entei, mew y arceus

 _-Deberias ver tambien a Latias_

-Es cierto-exclamó mirando a sus compañeros-no creo que me perdone si no la visitamos

 _-Pika_

 _-Bien aqui esta el tesoro_

-Wao, es hermoso-exclamó mientras sostenía con delicadeza la pequeña figura de lugia detalla, cuando lo conoció mientras salía del mar-es muy bonito ¿verdad pikachu?

 _-Cha_

 _-_ Fue una fantástica prueba Lugia, gracias por esta oportunidad

 _-Te la mereces, te veré en Esperanza Eterna_

-Dalo por hecho Lugia, vamos kingler, fuiste increíble regresa, ahora pidgeot a la isla del trueno

 _-Ten cuidado Ash_

-Lo tendré, nos vemos chicos

Así el entrenador voló hacia la isla donde Zapdos lo esperaba impaciente _._

-James busca otro entrenador-exclamo mirando al joven, quien asintio y comenzo a buscar al nuevo entrenador para observar...

* * *

Espero que les guste, comentario, sugerencia y demas es bien recibido.

Repondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, no pondre parejas aqui.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo solo para distraccion.

* * *

Las cámaras comenzaron a buscar a un nuevo entrenador y estas se dirigieron a la región de Jotho donde se encontraban los perro legendario.

Entei estaba descartado, el esperaría a Ash, así que las otras opciones eran Suicune y Raikou.

Pero en ese momento el que tenía a un entrenador cercano era Suicune, por lo que las cámaras se dirigieron a donde esta aquel perro legendario.

El pueblo entero podía apreciar a un joven entrenador corriendo hacia la zona donde se habia habia visto el ataque del legendario.

Los murmullos no se hicieron ante la aparición del joven.

-¿El tal Ash tiene hermanos?-cuestionó uno de los sabios al ver al joven que corría a donde Suicune lo esperaba

-No, hasta donde yo sé, Ash es hijo único-respondió Giovanni

-Valla es el otro bobo-susurro James- _**Y el entrenador que se dirige a encontrarse con suicune es Ritchie de ciudad Frotomar, veamos que tal le va con nuestro legendario.**_

Ritchie dejó de correr y comenzó a buscar al legendario, pero al acercarse al lago, encontró un pokemon psiquico

-Oh vaya un Natu-el pequeño pokemon lo miró de forma fija, provocando que este entrara en trance.

 _ **-Verán mis queridos espectadores, la prueba de Suicune es una especie de búsqueda de tesoro, el entrenador Ritchie deberá encontrar un esfera de cristal y llevarlo al lago de nuevo, donde Suicune lo esperara, como lo imaginan, varios pokemon intentarán detenerlos.**_

-Entiendo, debo buscar la esfera de suicune, ¿algo más?-de nuevo entro en trance-solo un pokemon puedo utilizar y si al anochecer no logró regresar, deberá considerar que perdí la prueba

El pequeño pokémon asintió mientras observaba al joven, este se quita la mochila y mira sus pokebolas con las estampas de estrellas en ella.

-Ummm ¿a quien elegire?-susurro mientras las cámaras siguen fijamente cada movimiento al igual que el legendario.

El joven castaño, con ropajes verdes, tenía cierta apariencia en el elegido, ademas habian escuchado de algunas ayudas que había dado a algunos legendarios. De corazón noble y muy bueno con sus pokémon, el vínculo con ellos se mostraba de forma distinta al ponerle algunos motes a sus pokemon.

-Ya se, Rose ayudame con esta prueba-exclama lanzando la pokebola de donde salió una taillow, quien se presenta hasta el chico-natu te encargo mis cosas y mis pokemon.

Así el entrenador con su pokemon entran al bosque.

-Bien debemos buscar una esfera de cristal, debemos tener cuidado, creo que los pokémon de este bosque no nos dejaran las cosas tan fáciles.

Su pokemon asintio y despues de las palabras del chico levantó el vuelo, pero no se retiraba demasiado, ella sentía a los pokémon vigilandolos.

Ritchie también sentía que le vigilaban, mientras caminaba, revisa árboles y arbustos buscando alguna señal de la prueba, así continuó hasta que se encontró con una intersección, del lado izquierdo había un sentret y del lado derecho spinarak

-¿por qué lado?¿tu que dices Rose?

El pokémon miro a los dos pokemon que dividían el camino, así que con una señal le señaló el sentret, al entender la selección el spinarak selló su lado.

Después de que el Spinarak se retirar, el sentret no perdió tiempo y lanzó un ataque de golpes furia, que debido a la distracción le dio al pokemon

-¡Rose! *maldición me distraje* Rose ¿estas bien?-el pokémon asintió y levantó el vuelo-esquivalo

Sentret había vuelto a ataque esta vez arañazo, pero Rose le esquiva y Ritchie le ordena un ataque rápido

El pequeño duelo pokemon termina con la derrota del sentret, permitiéndoles continuar su camino.

Sin que el joven entrenador lo supiera, varios aplaudían ante su duelo

 **-** _ **Ha pasado el primer filtro, faltan algunos mas, veamos que tal le va-**_

Giovanni, había escuchado del joven y lo había visto un par de veces, con el asunto del Lugia y su pequeño, la orden dada por Madam Boss, estaba por interferir cuando supo del joven y permitió que se hiciera cargo, claro que vigiladole en espera de apoyarlo, cosa que hizo hasta el final.

-Es bueno-exclamó Ethan-él puede ganar

-Si

El rey era consciente que muchos entrenadores eran buenos, y ante los ojos de la mayoria mejores que Ash, pero él confiaba plenamente en el chico de pueblo paleta, sabía que con una buena guia y un buen apoyo el seria el ganador, ademas habia un plus que conocía, era que el cariño de los legendarios eran el mejor apoyo que podía tener Ash.

Ritchi se encontró con otros sentret y sus evoluciones, quienes también intentaban impedir el paso, pero había logrado pasar hasta que de nuevo se encontró otra intersección, donde había otros dos ´pokémon

-Bien, ahora tenemos que elegir entre un Bellossom y un Aipom, bien Rose prepárate para el duelo con Aipom.

Al igual que Spinarak, el Bellossom bloqueo su lago y los pokémon se enfrascaron en un duelo, donde Rose, salió vencedora pero quedo cansada.

-Gracias Rose, descansa-exclamó mientras la cargaba y el pokemon se acurrucaba en los brazos del chico .

 _ **-Y nuestro joven entrenador se acerca ya a la última intersección para encontrar la esfera**_

El pueblo aplaude ante aquel suceso, la emoción de la prueba del chico era increíble.

-Bueno este entrenador es mejor, que el primero-exclamó Genezi

-La prueba de Lugia es de agilidad e ingenio, así son todas las pruebas de las islas naranja-fue la respuesta de Giovanni

-Oh, ya veo, el otro chico es tu favorito-fue la respuesta burlona de Genezi

-Todos podemos tener nuestro favorito en este torneo-respondió Ethan-seran sus habilidades quienes demostraran quien es el mejor

-/Y Ash es el mejor en muchos aspectos/-fue el pensamiento de Giovanni

Ritchie decide descansar un poco y comer, de un árbol frutal cercano.

-Esta prueba es increíble, estoy seguro que pronto la terminaremos y tendremos nuestro primer tesoro

El pokémon asintió feliz de tener la confianza de su amigo.

Ritchie había comenzado su viaje con la intención de ser el mejor y conocer a los pokémon, conocer a todos los pokémon que pudiera para atraparlos, lo mejor de sus viajes era el haber podido divisar algunos legendarios.

Aún recordaba cómo había ayudado al Lugia con su bebé, ¿quién le iba a decir que aquel evento le permitirá conocer más legendarios?

También, durante sus viajes conoció a muchos entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio, siendo sincero el entrenador que más le había llamado y del que se consideraba su amigo era Ash, de pueblo paleta, muy pocas veces había llegado a encontrarse después de conocer en la liga kanto, pero sí sabía que su amigo había participado en varios torneos y que ademas habia llegado muy lejos.

Dejo de comer la manzana al recordar lo sucedido en Kalos y como sin importarle nada más que sus pokemon y los demás se enfrentó a aquel legendario.

Deseo poder estar junto a su amigo y ayudarle, pero ambos estaban lejos, se preguntó si todos los que conocía a Ash habían deseado lo mismo que el, estar a su lado y ayudarlo a derrotar a aquel villano.

Quito de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, este torneo le permitirá reencontrarse con Ash y probar que tanto habían mejorado.

-Espero que Ash y yo lleguemos lejos en este torneo y podamos tener un enfrentamiento, sera el mejor de todos-exclamó mirando el cielo-bien hay que continuar Rose

Así continuaron caminando hasta hallar con un Amparos y un Pineco, quienes los miraban

-Bien, vamos contra pineco

Al escuchar las palabras ambos pokemon hicieron lo que debían, Ampharos selló su lado y pineco inició la batalla.

Ritchie, quería terminar pronto la batalla, estaba seguro que donde se encontraba la esfera, había un pokemon mas y la batalla sería más dura, él debía ganar el tesoro.

-Vamos Rose, terminemos con esto, ataque rápido y placaje

El Taillow obedeció la orden y el pineco fue enviado lejos del camino, provocando su autodestrucción

-Lo siento amigo, debemos continuar-exclamó mientras corría por el camino que había elegido, seguido del pokémon volador, al final llegaron hasta un prado donde habian varios arbustos y un árbol en el centro-Hay que buscar la esfera

Así ambos comenzaron a buscar la esfera, Rose encontró la esfera, más estaba muy bien sujeta al árbol, así que llamó a su entrenador, quien subio al arbol.

-Genial, bien vamos a sacarlo.

La cámara que había seguido al entrenador, comenzó a alejarse para mostrar a un donphan llegar, otra se encargó de visualizar al entrenador

 _ **-Damas y caballeros tenemos la parte final de la prueba de Suicuine**_

Mientras Ritchie se encargaba de desatorar la esfera, no se percató que el donphan se preparaba para embestir el árbol, ante la señal de los pokemon que habian rodeado al joven, quien inmerso en su labor no se percató.

-Bien está afuera-exclamó provocando el ataque del pokémon elefante, provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio, soltando la esfera-No

La esfera cayó y antes de que Rose la atajara, un delibird la tomo

-Rose recupera la esfera-exclamó mientras caía del árbol, en eso el donphan se lanzó a él-hey amigo espera

El taillow comenzó a seguir al pokemon quien lo esquivaba burlándose de ella, cosa que molestó al pokemon y se lanzó a un ataque directo, lo que provocó que perdiera la esfera, pero antes de que Rose la pudiera recuperar, un Murkrow la tomó, para continuar el trabajo del delibird

Rtichie había logrado deshacerse del donphan y seguía a los pokémon, intentando pensar cómo recuperar la esfera.

-Rose, doble equipo y ala de acero

La pequeña taillow asintió e hizo lo pedido por su compañero, logrando distraer al murkrow, quien tratando de evitar el ataque soltó la esfera, misma que comenzó a caer.

Ritchie corrió hasta ella y al ver que el delibird intentaba recuperar la esfera, pero logra saltar y tomarla antes de tiempo.

-La tengo Rose, vamonos.

Así ambos comenzaron a correr por los caminos elegidos, hasta llegar donde el natu los miraba, el sol comenzaba a caer ya, así que estos apresuraron el paso aún más.

Cansado logró llegar hasta el natu, quien los miraba impasible, el chico le sonrió mostrando la esfera.

-Lo logre-exclamó mientras él y Rose recuperaban el aliento.

- **Felicidades joven entrenador**

Ritchie abrió los ojos para ver como suicuine le miraba

-Gracias Suicuine

- **Traerán en cualquier momento el tesoro**

Así un sunflora le entregó en tesoro, que tomó con delicadeza

-Genial, tenemos el primer tesoro Rose-el pokemon revoloteo a su lado feliz

 **-Es mejor que te vayas pronto anochecerá**

 _ **-Y así el joven del pueblo Frotomar, Ritchie, obtiene su primer tesoro entregado por el legendario Suicuine, es la última prueba de hoy, mañana veremos más entrenadores, veremos quien pasa y quién no y también lo que han preparado los legendarios para dicho evento.**_ \- James se acercó a donde Giovanni quien le indico un par de cosas- _**Mañana por la mañana habrá pantallas en lugares clave en todo el pueblo, para aquellos que no deseen venir hasta el coliseo, así que descansen y mañana veremos quien será el siguiente en pasar**_

* * *

Es posible que el proximo capitulo sea corto, no tengo muchas ideas para las pruebas, alguna idea, bien recibida.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo solo para entretenerme, de ser su dueña, Ash ya seria un maestro pokemon.

* * *

Giovanni se encontraba en el jardín de su mujer, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en el chico donde estaban todas sus esperanzas.

Habían pasado años desde que el joven salió de su pueblo y pasó por distintas regiones.

Aun recordaba cuando James le hablo para mencionarle sobre aquel joven que los había bloqueado en el centro pokémon de ciudad viridian, eso sin contar que unas horas antes de que Ho-ho apareciera volando hacia el arcoiris que se había formado después de la tormenta.

Siguiendo la intuición del joven, le ordenó seguir al chico. Así supo de él.

Nunca se encontraron en Kanto, él no le entregó la medalla, habían sido aquellos tres quienes le hicieran, era como si el destino se negara a que conociera al joven frente a frente, en esos momentos.

Lo vio durante el torneo de la región, observó como se había desenvuelto y como había perdido debido a su charizard, quien se había negado a pelear.

Observo como se había derrumbado y como había vuelto con el mismo ánimo que antes, el trío se mantuvo vigilando. Aún más al recordar la profecía.

Y su presentimiento no falló, el joven terminó siendo el elegido por Lugia, aunque algo extraño había pasado después de eso.

Los legendarios casi nunca se aparecían en el mundo de los humanos, muy raras veces lo hacen, pero en los últimos años, aquello había cambiado.

En todas las regiones habia escuchado de aquellos extraños eventos, que involucraron a los legendarios, y al él no le queda más que rezar por que estos se tranquilizaran, ya que sucedían de un momento a otro y no podía dejar Kanto de esa forma.

Pero ellos siempre se calmaban, sería James quien le indicará quien había sido el que lo lograba.

El elegido de Lugia, Ash, si aquello no era suficiente el chico había heredado la capacidad del aura, algo aún más extraño tomando en cuenta que los portadores del aura ya eran extraños en ese momento.

Por algún extraño motivo los legendarios giraban entorno al joven, quien era inconsciente de ese suceso.

Gracias a aquellas pruebas y más lo sucedido en Kalos, le había hecho tomar la decisión que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo.

No había nadie más digno para ser el guardián de los legendarios, que aquel ya lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

El se encargaría de enseñarle y ayudarle en los designios de su pueblo, y de forma inconsciente le daría el cariño que deseaba darle a su hijo.

Todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el torneo fueron investigados y ninguno le convencía de forma completamente.

Ash era la mejor opción para su pueblo y los legendarios.

Cerró los ojos pensando en las cosas que debería hacer una vez el joven ya estuviera en la isla, lo primero seria aclarar su situacion con, decirle la verdad, despues determinar si se daría a conocer como el elegido, cosa que no creía conveniente, por que no faltaria quien indicara que aquella posición lo ponía en ventaja con los pokemon.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica ante aquel pensamiento, aquello nunca había sucedido, su identidad como el elegido siempre era ocultado por Lugia, los legendarios y sus ancestros.

También el explicarle la situación a Ethan y Genezi, esperando que comprendieran y le apoyaran en dicha decisión.

Después del torneo Ash, debía comenzar su educación, es cierto que durante los descansos de las batallas le hablaría del pasado de la isla, pero no podria explicar como se debía.

Permitió que un suspiro saliera, mientras se levantaba y tomaba camino a su habitación.

El podría estar planeando todo, pero era ASh quien tenia la ultima palabra.

Si Ash no aceptaba sucederle, entonces tendría que aplicar su plan b, y la verdad es que no le agradaba la idea.

Entre las sombras unos ojos brillaban con maldad, pronto su plan podría iniciar, el torneo simple y sencillamente era perfecto para el.

Lejos de ahí varios natus y xatus miraban los dos futuros posibles, esperando que el mejor futuro ganara.

* * *

Corto lo se, pero es como relleno, espero que les guste, sigo sin tener muchas ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso solo para entretenerme, de ser mios el anime ya tendria fin

* * *

 _El torneo ya llevaba una semana desde que se inició._

 _Durante ese tiempo han visto a entrenadores triunfar y fracasar, ver la determinación y la emoción de ver de cerca a los legendarios, todas las emociones de cada uno de esos jóvenes._

 _Todos en el pueblo ya tienen a sus favoritos, algunos continúan yendo al palacio otros desde la comodidad de los pequeños restaurantes, todos siguen el torneo con emoción, o por lo menos casi todos._

 _A Genezi el torneo realmente no le importaba, era una pérdida de tiempo ante lo que el pueblo desea, pero para su desgracia, él no era el rey, era su primo, quien parecía muy interesado en la creación del mismo._

 _Alguien quien también disfrutaba del torneo era James, reconoció a algunos entrenadores de su viaje con Ash, amigos y rivales, como ponían todo su empeño ante los retos a pesar de no estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de enfrentamientos._

 _Celebraba con el pueblo cuando un entrenador ganaba y les deseaba suerte a su próximo intento sino era así._

 _Mas había alguien a quien deseaba ver su querida Jessie y su amigo meowth. Se habían separado debido a su verdadera misión, dejandolos atras, sabiendo que sería poco tiempo antes de volverse a ver._

 _Sabia que ellos también habían recibido la invitacion y deseaba con todo corazon que la hubieran aceptado, ansiaba verlos pronto, saber que irían al pueblo y así darles a conocer su nueva oportunidad._

 _Pero hasta el momento no había señales de ninguno de ellos._

 _La señal de que un entrenador había encontrado a un legendario le hizo salir de sus pensamientos melancólicos para iniciar con su trabajo._

 _Los veria cuando el destino así lo determinara._

Mientras por una de las ciudades principales de Kalos, una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y peinado peculiar caminaba sumida en sus pensamiento, a su lado y en silencio se hallaba el unico pokemon parlante que había aprendido por deseo a parecer humano, quien la miraba preocupado.

Ambos habían aceptado el reto de este torneo, pero el habia olvidado que su amiga nunca había participado en uno y aunque las pruebas fueran distintas, ella no se sentía lista para ello.

Jessie caminaba sin prestar atención al camino, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Siempre había sido orgullosa y hasta arrogante, por no decir que le gusta ignorar sus propios defectos.

Su mayor deseo de niña era ser del equipo rocket como su madre, quien era admirada y respetada por todos, ella deseaba ser eso, pasó como todos por su etapa rebelde, después hizo la prueba para entrar al equipo...su primer fracaso.

Ella terminó entre los últimos lugares solo diez puntos le permitieron estar ahí.

Conoce de lejos a su jefe, al hombre que idolatraba su madre y por consecuencia ella también, Giovanni, muy pocas veces cruzó palabras con él, pero aquellas veces le pareció ser un hombre agradable, siempre y no hubiera nadie más.

Y fue cuando le dieron el equipo que conoció a sus compañeros de años, James y Meowth o el chimuelo como le decía el joven de cabellos azules.

Iniciaron sus misiones de diez, lograban completar con éxito tres, otros tres que son frustrados en mitad a la culminación y las últimas cuatro eran derrotados sin compasión.

Siendo la burla de quienes le conocían, como el caso de Cassidy, quien en su infancia había sido su mejor amiga.

Pero ella ansiaba ser la mejor en el equipo Rocket, por eso siempre le inyecta ánimo a su equipo o James lo hacía.

Más las cosas cambiaron cuando conocieron a Ash y su pikachu, se obsesionaron con el, con el pequeño pokemon eléctrico que era capaz de ponerse al tú por tú con los legendarios, él se volvió su única prioridad o siempre se veía involucrado en sus planes.

Después el joven fue declarado como el elegido y ellos le ayudaron a salvar el mundo, pero las cosas no cambiaron en nada.

¿Cuantas veces lo habían ayudado? No lo sabia, pero si fueron varias veces que le ayudaron.

=Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra situación, habríamos sido grandes amigos y estaríamos viajando juntos=

Habían sido las palabras que le dijo una tarde tregua, con su eterna sonrisa y ella le negó dicho comentario, provocando su risa, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Y ella había ansiado esa situación, amigos con quien compartir las alegrías de los triunfos y las tristezas de las derrotas.

¿Cuantas veces ellos tres se lamieron las heridas solos?, ¿Cuantas veces necesitaron esa inyección de apoyo?

Miró su mano y la convirtió en un puño, ella nunca rebasaba los tres pokémon, ella nunca tenía seis pokémon como los demás, eso sin contar que los cambiaba constantemente debido a dejarlos libres para que fueran felices, una acción que habían copiado del bobo.

Ella no sabía lo que quería ser… durante mucho tiempo su única ambición era atrapar algun pokemon para agradarle a Giovanni, siempre junto con sus compañeros de viaje…

Pero un día James se fue, no dijo nada, solo se fue, dejándola sola con Meowth, después la caída del equipo Rocket, mentiría si no decía que tenía miedo, ella no quería terminar en la cárcel como la mayoría que pasaba en la televisión. Había visto el rostro de Cassidy y Butch.

Mas eso no sucedió, ella era libre al igual que Meowth y deseo que James también

La llegada de aquella invitación fue extraña, pero teniendo en cuenta de que había conocido a casi todos los legendarios gracias Ash, se atrevió a participar.

Hasta el momento llevaba ya dos tesoros y más de cinco pruebas con intentos fallidos.

=Eres pésima en esto deberías rendirte=

Las palabras de aquella mocosa le habían molestado, mas por que ella se esforzaba para lograr los tesoros, pero hasta ahora estaba fallando.

-Jessie

-¿que pasa Meowth?-cuestionó mirando a su compañero

-El pokémon te dirá las reglas de la prueba -respondió señalando al Frogralier y comprendiendo que ya habían llegado

-Te escucho

-Dice que debes entrar a la torre y derrotar los obstáculos, en el último nivel está el tesoro-exclamó mientras miraba a su compañera-solo un pokemon

Jessie miró la torre y asintió, dejando su otro pokemon y dirigirse a la torre, aunque no estaba muy segura de lograrlo cosa que noto Meowth

-Jessie, lo dicho por esa mocosa es falso ¡Acaso no quedaste entre las cuatro mejores coordinadores de Shion y también participaste en la prueba maestra para ser una princesa, eres buena Jessi!

Jessie sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, era cierto ella era buena, era excelente

-Vamos wobbuffet, obtengamos ese tesoro para derrotar al bobo y su pikachu

exclamó para salir corriendo, mientras Meowth le daba ánimos….

 _-Hay cosas que nunca cambian-exclamó Giovanni mirando a la pelirroja y sonriendo ante su efusividad_

 _-¿La conces?-cuestiono Ethan_

 _-Trabajo para mi al igual que James_

 _-Eso explica porqué está tan feliz-comentó el consejero al ver el rostro del presentador._

Jessi recorrió la torre encontrándose con varios pokémon un pyroar, un pangoro, tyrantrum, entre otros, hasta llegar al último nivel, donde le esperaba un pokémon conocido

-Zygarde

 _-Lo hiciste bien, ahora veo porque el te invito, el tesoro es tuyo-exclamó entregando la figurilla de cristal-felicidades_

-Gracias

Salió de la torre y ya fuera alzó el trofeo mostrandoselo a Meowth

-Esa chica es buena para haber pasado a Zygarde-exclamó el profesor Ciprés mirando a Jessi-suerte chica.

* * *

Espero que les guste, corto lo se.

Zygarde fue el unico legendario que se me ocurrio para Jessie.

Sugerencias y demas son bien recividads


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 _El pueblo disfrutaba las pruebas observando cada una de las acciones de los entrenadores, confirmando a sus favoritos, incluso creando ya sus pancartas con los rostros de aquellos jóvenes._

 _-James_

 _-Si señor_

 _-Busca a Darkrai_

 _-Señor_

 _-¿Darkrai?¿el pokémon de las pesadillas?-cuestionó uno de los consejeros_

 _-Si, me han dicho que su prueba es una de las más interesantes y quiero ver como reacciona un entrenador en dicha situación._

El anciano asintió ante las palabras de su rey, mientras que Giovanni sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, no pudo evitar un suspiro ante los pensamientos de todas las personas, aquellas que no logran comprender a pokemones tan complejos como lo eran Darkrai, Deoxys y Mewtwo.

Darkrai miraba el jardín que había sido modificado para su prueba hasta ahora había aparecido un joven, tres jóvenes de los cuales dos abandonaron a la mitad de la prueba y el otro lo había logrado a duras penas.

Ahora esperaba que apareciera otro entrenador.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó una voz femenina quien miraba al pueblo Alamos-aquí es el jardín de darkrai, aquí es nuestra prueba

Asi aquella entrenadora se dirigió a los jardines de Godey donde esperaba encontrar la información para la prueba.

-Parece que no hay entrenadores hoy tampoco-susurro un joven de cabellos morados, limpiando sus lentes, mientras miraba a su compañera

-Esperemos un poco más Tonio, estoy segura que hoy aparece un contrincante

Alice y Tonio eran quienes explicaban la información de la prueba de su amigo, cuando este apareció a pedirles el favor explicándoles de qué se trataba y de que también estaban invitados a ir ya que Giovanni quería conocerlos.

Ellos aceptaron sabiendo que serían muy contados los entrenadores.

-Vaya parece que tenías razón-exclamó mirando como se acercaba corriendo una joven.

La joven se detuvo cerca de ellos y pudieron apreciarla, una joven de tez clara, cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta y con una gorra café, vestía una playera color celeste con un chaleco morado y un pantalón de mezclilla azul con tenis negros

La joven se incorporó dejando ver sus ojos color miel y una sonrisa

-Hola, soy Alice y el esTonio bienvenida a los jardines Godey, aquí es donde se realiza la prueba del tesoro de Darkrai

-Tienes hasta antes del atardecer para poder obtenerlo, debes entrar a los jardines y encontrar a Darkrai, solo puedes entrar con un pokémon ¿alguna pregunta?

-Si, ¿alguna limitante para los pokemon?

-Ningún pokémon debe rebasar la altura de los setos-exclamó señalando

-Entendido-la joven saco una pokebola-Bien deseenme suerte- dijo para entrar a los jardines y ahi liberar al noctowl-bien amigo hay que encontrar a Darkrai pero no puedes volar más arriba de los setos

El pokémon asintió y así comenzaron el recorrido, mientras comenzaban a caminar, un niebla comenzó a rodearlos

-Interesante-susurro-hay que tener cuidado

Mientras caminaba se sintió observada, lo que puso en alerta al igual que su pokemon, continuo caminando hasta

 _-Ha llegado a un callejón sin salida, les recuerdo que la prueba de Darkrai es un laberinto_

-Regresemos-así continuaron hasta hallarse otro igual-bien mi teoria es cierta estamos en un laberinto, noctowl utiliza tajo aéreo-el pokémon lo hizo-así buscaremos los caminos que ya pasamos.

así continuaron hasta llegar a una zona donde la niebla se hizo más espesa

 **-Valla, valla, la rara del pueblo-exclamo una voz conocida por la joven**

-Jonathan ¿que haces aqui?

 **-Ver como fallas, como siempre**

La joven retrocedió ante las palabras del joven, el pokemon se puso entre ella, pero poco a poco fue rodeada de varias sombras que le decían cosas similares

-Noctowl profecía-exclamó y el pokemon realizó el ataque, permitiendo que ella pudiera salir de aquel lugar

El pokémon miró a su dueña y se acercó a consolarlo

-Estoy bien, hay que continuar, escoge el siguiente camino

La chica comenzó a caminar y aunque su mente estaba en la prueba otra parte estaba en lo dicho por el tal Jonathan, mas sus pensamientos se rompieron al ver a sus padres.

 **-Deberías rendirte, no lograras pasar-exclamó la mujer**

 **-¿Qué hicimos mal contigo?-exclamó el hombre**

El pokémon noto la incomodidad de su amiga y no dudo en atacar, las imágenes desaparecieron y ella terminó sentándose y respiraba profundamente.

Era cierto que era la rara del pueblo donde vivía, su gusto por los pokemon tipo fantasma y siniestro, debido a su gusto la habían aislado desde pequeña, su familia simplemente le sonreía, pero notaba exactamente el mismo pensamiento que los demás del pueblo, solo su abuelo le apoyaba, a ella y su extraño gusto.

Nadie en su pueblo la querían, todos la miraban y susurraban, todos, así que ella se encerró en su mundo, los pokémon, ellos eran su amigos, si bien también se sorprendían ante su gusto a los pokémon siniestro y fantasma, pero la apoyaban, la querían

 _No dejes que tus fantasmas te persiguen, eres capaz de esto y de más_

Fue el susurro que escucho antes de entrar al laberinto, noto al pokémon que la miraba preocupado, le sonrió para levantarse y continuar caminando hasta llegar a una intersección de tres

-Hay que continuar iremos por el camino del centro.

Asi siguieron caminando hasta hallarse con el grupo anterior, quien al verla comenzaron a atacar con palabras muy conocidas.

-Ellos no están aquí-susurro- yo obtuve la invitación, ellos no son reales; Noctowl comesueños y placaje

El pokémon no dudo en atacar

-Vamos por aca

Así continuó eligiendo caminos y atacando hasta que por fin llego al centro

-Estamos en el centro , Noctowl prepárate.

La niebla comenzó a desaparecer ante ambos apareció Darkrai

El pokémon la había estado vigilando observando cómo se desarrollaba, los chicos que habían entrado se habian enfrentado a miedos muy comunes, miedo a los pokemon fantasma, a los insectos entre otras cosas que parecen tonterías, pero ella, ella vio personas, en un principio le confunde aquello, pero después lo comprendió, ella no estaba viendo sus miedos, ella estaba viendo a sus fantasmas, los fantasmas que le hirieron y que aún lo hacían, entonces ella cambió, los enfrentó en todas las ocasiones hasta llegar ahí

-Darkrai-exclamó la joven, el tono de sorpresa y emoción se hicieron presentes

-Felicidades-exclamó Alice mientras entraba junto a Tonio y el tesoro

-si lograste pasar

-Genial, Noctowl, lo logramos

Así el pokemon le entregó el tesoro y se sorprendió ante la acción, nunca se esperó que ella lo abrazara

-Muchas gracias-le dijo mientras se separaba-disculpa ¿puedo tomarte una foto?

El pokémon asintió y le permitió tomarle una foto, para después irse

-Disculpalo, es un poco-exclamó Tonio

-Descuide, el verlo y que me permitiera sacarle un foto es lo mejor, tomando en cuenta en que es uno de mis pokemon favoritos

La respuesta sorprendió a los presentes y más al verla irse junto a su pokemon, corriendo hasta la entrada del pueblo.

-Lo obtuve-exclamó al árbol enseñando el tesoro

 _-Sabía que lo lograrias-exclamó la sombra desde una rama alta_

-¿y ahora donde? Ya solo nos faltan dos

 _-Esta noche descansaremos de aqui y despues iremos donde Deoxys_

-Claro, vamos a encontrarnos con Deoxys

-Me agrada la chica-exclamó Ethan después de que la prueba terminara

-¿cual es su nombre? James

-Kiara, de pueblo Celestic de la región Shion, es muy poca la informacion que da.

* * *

Espero que les guste


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo para entretenerme.

* * *

El camino que recorría en ese momento ya lo había recorrido tiempo atrás.

El inicio de su viaje fue accidentado, pero aun asi conocio grandes amigos y también grandes aventuras.

Hubo ocasiones en las que dudaba que seguir a Ash era una buena idea. Sobre todo porque parecía que el chico fuera un imán para los problemas. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y las aventuras se dio cuenta de que era una gran idea.

Gracias a eso conoció a muchas personas y además a algunos legendarios como shaymin mismo al que iba a ver para obtener un nuevo tesoro. Ver a los legendarios era algo que muchos entrenadores creen imposible, mas sin embargo ella lo había logrado.

Aun recordaba como había iniciado aquella aventura con shaymin y las que le siguieron.

Conocer a Arceus había sido impactante.

Y era en esos momentos en los que no se arrepentía de seguir a Ash por que adonde él fuera vería a muchos pokemon, pero siempre con una amenaza encima.

Se detuvo a pensar en lo que había visto tiempo atrás, en lo que había sucedido en aquella lejana región y se preguntó qué hubiera hecho de haber estado ahí.

¿Cómo podría ayudar a su amigo en una situación así?

-¿Piplup?

\- Estoy bien piplup, solo pensaba en Ash, ¿en como estará?

Su pokémon asintió ante lo dicho y continuo caminando hacia donde creian que podian ver al pokemon legendario.

Al llegar se encontraron con un Chimeco quien parecía feliz de verlo

-Es el lugar correcto Piplup, bien ¿de qué trata la prueba?

Así el pokemon le indico que tenia que buscar al pokemon legendario en el jardín que se hallaba detrás de ellos, al igual que las demás pruebas antes del atardecer.

\- Es fácil vamos piplup hay que obtener el tesoro de shaymin

Claramente se arrepintió de decir aquello, si bien shaymin era un pokemon de fácil reconocimiento, en ese lugar lleno de flores y pokémon tipo planta sería dificil.

Mientras caminaban se percató de un grupo de pokémon que se hallaban cerca de un grupo de flores.

-Ya lo encontré-exclamó feliz dirigiéndose al grupo-listo Piplup

-Piplup

Así el pokemon pingüino no dudo en atacar al pokémon que se le había puesto enfrente.

Poco a poco los pokémon que protegían el arbusto florido fueron derrotados.

-Bien shaymin te encontré-exclamó mientras alzaba un Roselia-¿que no era Shaymin?

Dejando al pokémon abajo se percató entonces de otro grupo de pokemon reunidos.

-Será más complicado de lo que creí

Estaba por caer el atardecer, cuando Dawn se sentó bajo un árbol, desanimada, a su lado su pokemon algo cansado.

-Está por terminar el tiempo y no lo encontramos

-Piplup, plip, pup, plipup

-Tienes razon no hay que rendirnos-exclamó levantándose y mirar alrededor.

~Hay veces que lo más obvio no siempre es lo correcto~

Aquella frase se la había dicho su madre en alguna ocasión y ahora mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que había llevado por la idea que los pokémon protegerían a Shaymin, pero no era así, sino lo que protegían eran pokémon disfrazados para parecer el pequeño arbusto florido del pokemon.

-Arbusto florido…-susurro mirando su entorno, notando algo fuera de lugar realmente

Siguiendo una corazonada, como en ocasiones lo hacía Ash, se dirigió donde había un arbusto florido, el único que desentonaba ahora en el ambiente que los rodeaba.

-¿Shaymin?-preguntó mientras alzaba al pokemon quien al verla sonrió

-Justo a tiempo-exclamó chimeco acercándose

Dawn se percató que aquello era cierto el sol comenzaba ya a dejar el cielo

-Lo logre, si, lo logre-decía la chica mientras giraba con el pokemon en brazos-justo a tiempo

El pokémon bajo de los brazos de la chica y el pokemon psíquico le entregó el tesoro.

-Gracias, bueno es mejor que me prepare para acampar-exclamó al ver que no podría irse de ahí a menos que se quisiera perder mientras se dirigía a alguna ciudad.

-Y así Dawn del pueblo hojas gemelas pasa, esto todo por hoy los veremos mañana para ver quién triunfa y quien no.

Así los habitantes, mayormente jóvenes y niños se retiraron a sus hogares mientras Giovanni se acercaba a James

-¿Cuantos de sus amigos aceptaron el reto?- cuestionó sobre los compañeros de Ash

-Casi todos, excepto el morenazo de ciudad plateada

-Bien, ¿algo sobre Ash?

-Se dirige al Altamore, obtuvo el tesoro de Entei

-Correcto, mantenlo vigilado, faltan seguros arceus y mew sabes de otro

-No por el momento.

Giovanni asintió y se dirigió al interior sin percatarse de que Genezi había escuchado parte de la conversación, parecía que ese tal ash era muy importante para su primo, necesitaba averiguar quién era el mocoso.

Mientras en ciudad LaRousse,

-Es lo que dice el Pelipper

-No podemos hacer nada, por el momento-exclamó Kiara mirando a su compañero- y él no hará nada hasta estar seguro de que sea una amenaza

-Lo se, pero me siento impotente de no poder hacer algo en este momento

-¿Qué puedes hacer? Ni siquiera te escucharán aunque fueras directamente a hablar ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y lo sabes.

-Lo se, por eso tu eres mi principal apoyo

-Haremos todo lo necesario para que el plan sea un éxito, debes tener confianza.

* * *

Corto, espero que el otro sea mas largo. Hasta la proxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen los uso solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

El reino Rota es uno de los asentamientos humanos que aún conserva sus costumbres y el recuerdo de sus héroes, un caso famoso era el del guardián del aura Sir Aarón, quien se sacrificó por su pueblo.

Pero aparte de aquellos eventos, también la presencia de un árbol milenario que puede ser visto desde el castillo es una atracción.

Dicho árbol es conocido como el árbol del inicio lugar donde reside el pokémon legendario Mew.

En esos momentos dicho rumor provocó una extraña afluencia de entrenadores, en poco tiempo supieron el motivo y después de advertirles que no se acercaran mucho al árbol para protección de todos.

En aquel amanecer se podía apreciar a un pokémon y único mirando el evento.

Mewtwo siempre había admirado la luna sintiéndose identificado con ella, pero siempre apreciaba el amanecer y al llegar al árbol observa maravillado dicho espectáculo

Después de apreciar el evento baja al corazón del mismo donde se encuentras las figuras cristalizadas de Sir Aarón y lucario.

Aún recuerda la sorpresa que tuvo al escuchar la historia de ambos.

-flash back-

Habían llegado hacía muy poco al árbol y Mewtwo miraba maravillado el lugar, noto como los pokémon los miraban con curiosidad, cómo miraban a cualquier visitante.

Mew le dio un recorrido por todo el árbol, mostrando la variedad que existía en el lugar y su zona favorita, ya que ella había decorado el lugar, con juguetes y demás.

Noto a su compañera nerviosa, noto como daba vueltas, hasta que suspiró y le pidió seguirle, justo al centro del árbol.

Ahí observo maravillado los cristales y mientras los observaba noto dos formaciones peculiares, acercándose noto de lo que se trataban.

-Mew-llamo haciendo que la pequeña le mirara-¿qué es esto?

-Son sir Aarón y su fiel compañero Lucario

-¿Qué les pasó?-cuestionó y noto como su compañera suspiro para después mirar los cristales con respeto

-Había una guerra hace mucho tiempo, varios reinos en batalla, un día Sir Aarón vino y me pidió ayuda para poder detener la guerra, le dije que lo único que podía hacer es brindar su aura, habilidad que poseían algunos humanos, él así lo hizo y se convirtió en parte del árbol

-Ya veo y el pokémon ¿lucario? ese es su tipo

-Si, un pokémon aura/acero, bueno él-comenzó la pequeña mirándolo y parecer avergonzada-Lucario había sido encerrado por Aarón en un báculo que quedó bajo custodia de la reina de este lugar, debido a su hazaña se creó un festival, a mí me gusta mucho ir al festival y jugar con los pokémon, en una ocasión vino Ash, yo lo reconocí y me acerque a pikachu, comenzamos a jugar, pero una cazadora me vio y ataco, yo escapé y me traje a pikachu y a meowth aquí, estábamos jugando-dijo-nunca pensé en cómo se sentiría Ash, así que lo hice que viniera con sus amigos al árbol...el árbol es un ser viviente y tomó a los humanos como parásitos que deben destruirse-exclamó provocando que Mewtwo dirigiera su mirada a ella-los Regis atacaron y después el sistema del árbol, Ash fue tragado por la resina que provocó el árbol para defenderse, al ver lo que había provocado hable con él y le dije quienes era, así que los libero

-Pero…

-Ambos nos enfermamos, fuimos al corazón ya que la única cura era el aura...Lucario era el único y lo intento, pero no podía solo, no tenía la fuerza, Ash quien tiene un aura similar a sir. Aarón lo intentó, él estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por Lucario quien aventó a Ash salvándolo, desde esa ocasión él es parte del árbol

Mewtwo escuchó las palabras de su amiga y comprendió por qué parecía avergonzada, ella sabía que Ash era muy importante para ambos

-¿Alguien lo sabe?

-Si, lo pokémon de aquí, los Regis y bueno yo le dije a Arceus

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Solo que tuviera cuidado.

-Fin Flash Back-

Después de aquello decidió seguir su recorrido, donde su amiga le esperaba para desayunar, junto a unos pokémon

-Buenos días Mewtwo

-Hola Mew-respondió dando una cabezada de reconocimiento ante los demás pokémon presentes-¿qué noticias hay?

-Rayquaza, Entei, Darkrai ya están en la isla. Suicuine, Deoxys y Ho-oh solo les faltan un tesoro para poder retirarse.

-¿Y de Ash?

-Va en dirección a ver a Latias en Altamore, si sigue así es posible que nosotros seamos los siguientes

Mewtwo asintió mientras le daba una mordida al mango

-Por cierto ¿qué harás con la petición de Arceus? Ash vendrá pronto y nos iremos con el

Mewtwo suspiro y miro a la nada pensando en lo dicho. Es consciente que Ash será uno de los que lo fotografíen, pero faltan dos humanos más.

-Durante el viaje con Ash permitiré que me fotografíen dos veces más.

Mew asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor, a ella solo le faltaba un trofeo por entregar, en realidad eran dos pero el otro era de Ash.

De los Regis solo quedaba uno.

-¿Crees que venga alguno?

-Esperemos que sí

Así después de desayunar se dirigieron donde era la prueba, con la historia que le contara al llegar comprendió por qué las pruebas de los Regis y de ella serían lo más lejos del árbol, eso sin contar con el apoyo que los pokémon hacían.

Claro que la prueba de Mew era peculiar, por no decirlo de alguna forma, pero conociéndola era algo esperado.

Desde lo alto de un árbol podía apreciar la llegada del entrenador, y en ese momento el pokémon genético observó como una extraña cámara, muy parecida a las usadas por el extinto equipo se posicionó frente a ellos, para después alejarse de él.

 _-Señor_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Giovanni_

 _-Está detrás de la cámara_

 _-Que la cámara se posiciona lejos de él y que se mantenga alejado, nadie debe verlo hasta el evento principal_

 _-Señor_

 _-¿Todo bien?-cuestiono Genezi_

 _-Si, solo que la espesura del bosque está interfiriendo_

 _-¿A quién veremos?_

 _-A Mew_

 _La mueca que hizo no pasó desapercibida para los demás, todos sabían que el primo del rey menosprecia a los pokémon pequeños, como Mew, Jirachi y Shaymin, para él eran un desperdicio de tiempo._

 _-Bien señores, el día de hoy tenemos la prueba de nuestra querida Mew-exclamó con alegría_

 _-¿Conoce a Mew?-cuestiono Ethan al ver la emoción del chico, aunque claro que había emoción y reconocimiento en la mayoría de ellos, cosa que le llamaba la atención_

 _-La conoce…_

El entrenador llegó al final de la ruta que le habían indicado y como en las anteriores pruebas solo podía utilizar un pokémon, tenía afuera a su fiel Elekid.

De pronto un brillo le llamó la atención, así que se dirigió

-Qué prueba tan fácil-exclamó feliz

Mewtwo desde su lugar no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello era lo mismo siempre, todos creían que era fácil.

En cuanto quiso tomar el tesoro, un pokémon lo tomó y lo lanzó para ser atrapado por otro pokémon.

-Oye eso es mío

Continuó persiguiendo al pokémon, cuando logró obtenerlo junto a su pokemon, este se volvió una piedra

-¿Que?-cuestiono al ver el objeto y después ver a un aipom haciéndole burla con el tesoro en mano.

Mewtwo observó divertido aquello, como Mew se transforma en otros pokémon y jugaba con los demás llamando al entrenador, mientras el verdadero tesoro estaba escondido.

El límite para todas las pruebas era al atardecer, así que el juego duraba un par de horas y se terminaba exactamente al atardecer.

Los pokémon seguían jugando y el entrenador ya había recolectado una pequeña cantidad de piedras, se había detenido unos instantes para recuperar el aliento junto a su pokémon, debía pensar en otra estrategia, ya había intentado atacar pero había sido una idea pésima, ya que algunos de los ataques le fueron regresado.

El chico suspiro entendiendo que la situación era más difícil. Pero no se rendiría obtendría su tesoro.

Mew se encontraba mirando desde lejos ya había jugado un poco y ahora era hora de la verdad.

El tesoro real apareció junto más copias llamando la atención del entrenador, miró como varios pokémon se posicionan debajo de ellos.

\- Tienes tres oportunidades para encontrar el real, escoge bien a qué pokémon enfrentaras.

El chico miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar quién hablaba pero no vio a nadie mientras que en la isla James y Giovanni reconocieron la voz.

-Bien aquí vamos.

Escogió a Tropius y a un Delibird, la pelea fue intensa pero los tesoros habían sido falsos solo le quedaba un pokémon por enfrentar.

Mirando a los pokémon noto que había uno que no encajaba mucho en el ambiente

-Bien te elijo a ti- exclamó señalando al pokémon y los demás se alejaron.

Mew en forma de Cleafairy atacó al Elekid del chico y el enfrentamiento era aún más intenso que los otros.

Mewtwo desde las alturas sabía que Mew no estaba ocupando mucho poder aun recordaba lo sucedido la primera vez que se enfrentaron y esos ataques eran débiles.

Realmente el final de la prueba era sencilla, debían darle un solo golpe o adivinar que era Mew

El entrenador frunció el ceño, había ataques que no concordaban con el pokémon ¿cómo era posible? Se cuestionó al ver un ataque oscuro en el pokémon

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! No eres un Cleafairy, eres Mew!

Grito de forma efusiva como si hubiera descubierto el mayor secreto del universo.

El pokémon se rió y volvió a su forma logrando también que los demás tesoros desaparecieran dejando las piedras en su lugar.

\- Lo logre, lo logramos amigo, tenemos el tesoro de Mew ¡ya somos participantes del torneo!

Mew se unió al júbilo del chico mientras Mewtwo sonreía ante las acciones de su amiga, así como el pueblo entero lo hacía.

 _\- Y así nuestra amiga entrega el tesoro…_

La noche había caído, el entrenador había sido sacado del bosque con ayuda de un pokémon volador por petición de Mew, ambos pokémon legendarios hablan sobre lo que ahora harían, Mewtwo había mandado el mensaje a la reina indicando que solo Ash debía irlos a buscar, que era seguro que iría por el tesoro de Mew.

Mientras en Altamore un pokemon volador aterriza y de este, un entrenador y su pikachu bajaban y se preparaban para el siguiente evento.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no me pertenecen, de hacerlo Ash tendría algunos legendarios y ya seria campeon.

* * *

Después de agradecerle a piggot Ash se dirigió al centro pokemon y el dia de mañana iría a realizar la prueba de latias.

Después de ella su siguiente prueba era Mew y el último era arceus.

Estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos los legendarios, había algunas que solo podía despedirse.

Suspiro mientras se acercaba al centro y pensaba en lo que significaba realmente el torneo para el.

Ya lo había hablado con sus pokémon y estaban de acuerdo, era el último en el que participaba y también donde se definirá su destino.

De lograr coronarse campeón de aquel evento, continuará en búsqueda de ser el mejor maestro pokémon de toda la historia.

Pero de fallar, comenzará a buscar una nueva profesión, aunque no sabía que podía realizar además de viajar por las regiones.

Se quitó los pensamientos de un futuro donde no era ser maestro pokemon, debía enfocarse en la prueba de Latias y en las pruebas que aún estaba por tener.

Llegó al centro pokémon donde la enfermera estaba.

-Hola enfermera Joy-exclamó sonriendo

-Hola ASh-respondió la enfermera sonriendo también-¿vienes por la prueba de Latias?

-Si, aunque ya mañana deberá presentarla, por cierto ¿puede encargarse de mis pokémon?

-Claro, aunque debo decirte que hay otros dos chicos para participar, mañana vendrá Bianca a explicar la prueba-dijo la mujer, mientras le entregaba una llave-aquí está tu habitación

-Gracias, hasta mañana enfermera.

Ash se fue a la habitación pensando en cómo sería la prueba de Latias, las pruebas eran bastante entretenidas.

Después de Latias iría a ver a Mew y a Arceus, no sabia aun a que otro pokémon iría a ver, aunque le había preguntado a sus amigos los legendarios y sabía que algunos ya se habían marchado a la isla donde seria el evento principal.

Así que a ellos los vería hasta la isla.

Después de un par de vueltas en la cama se quedo profundamente dormido, donde soñó con una mujer que le susurraba palabras pero que no lograba entenderlas, aunque había una frase bastante interesante.

 _Es hora de volver, ten cuidado_

Ash despertó confundido, no entendía por qué la voz de la mujer le producía nostalgia, pero aun así decidió no pensar mucho en el sueño y se dirigió con la enfermera quien con una sonrisa le entregó sus pokémon.

Con sus amigos fue a desayunar y tratar de ubicar a los jóvenes quienes también intentaron obtener el tesoro de Latias.

Una hora después la enfermera los llamó a la entrada donde Bianca se encontraba con la oficial Jenny. Así como también otros cuatro chicos.

-Hola chicos, Ash es un gusto verte

-El gusto es mío Bianca-respondió sonriendo

-Bien, ustedes están aquí con la intención de ganar el tesoro de Latias y entrar al torneo, la prueba en Altamore es muy similar al tour que se realiza aquí. Y esta vez no hay ayudas.

El chico de pueblo paleta sonrió ante lo dicho, solo sus amigos sabían de la ayuda que les había dado Latias, él habría ganado de no ser por que ella quiso mostrarle el jardin.

Los jóvenes fueron guiados al lugar donde se inicia la carrera, ahí como en las anteriores escogieron un pokémon que les ayudará en la prueba, pero deben ser cuidadosos, ya que si siguen el patrón de las anteriores pruebas, habría pokémon que les intentarán detener.

-Bien es hora de ir por el tesoro. Vamos Kingler a ganar el tesoro

Así los cinco entrenadores se prepararon para salir por la ruta ya señalada, la oficial se encargó de dar la señal y la carrera inicio.

Pokémon de todos tipos los atacaban con la intención de sacarlos de la carrera, había logrado con uno, debido a que el pokémon salió de debajo.

Si bien los entrenadores estaban haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse, a ASh le parecía entretenida, mas por que le recordaba a la prueba que había tenido con Lugia semanas atrás.

Latias quien seguía la carrera de forma cercana, no pudo evitar ver que Ash seguía siendo el joven que conocía, un joven que se divertía con los pokemon.

Ash era perfecto, su corazón puro era un tesoro para los legendarios que le conocían.

Así fue ante la carrera quedaron dos, ya que dos de los chicos habían sido derribados.

Ash y kingler se encontraban contra el joven y su blastoise

\- vamos amigo un último esfuerzo- exclamó Ash haciendo que su pokémon nadará más rápido

Así cabeza con cabeza se hallaban dirigiéndose a la meta, en eso otro pokemon no dudó en aparecer y atacar a los entrenadores.

\- amigo vamos

Latias miraba el último esfuerzo del elegido y observando como el chico que se había adelantado observaba impresionado el comportamiento del pokémon.

El pokémon cangrejo era consciente que había sido elegido por su amigo para pasar las pruebas de los legendarios, él debía demostrar que era digno de ser el pokémon del elegido.

Así mismo logró dar un último esfuerzo, volteo hacia atrás sorprendiendo tanto a su entrenador como a todos los presentes de la prueba

-¿Que?- fue la pregunta que hizo el entrenador para ver como con un chorro de burbujas se dio más impulso

Más el impulso fue demasiado que provocó que ambos salieran despedidos hacia la meta, donde fueron detenidos por larias

-wao eso fue extremo amigo, gracias Latias, gracias kingler

\- nunca me imagine algo así- exclamó el entrenador junto a su pokémon y los otros- será interesante verte en el torneo

-lo será- respondió Ash mirando a sus rivales

\- Bien después de este magnífica carrera latias le entregará a Ash el tesoro.

Ash recibió de su amiga el tesoro.

Una vez que todo el alboroto término, Ash se dirigió donde latias, bianca y su abuelo

-Fue divertido- exclamó Ash mirando a latias quien daba vueltas alrededor-¿cuántos tesoros te quedan?

\- _Este era mi último tesoro_

\- Que bien si hubiera tardado un poco no te hubiera alcanzado- fue el comentario del joven - ¿sabes algo de los demás?

\- A Mew le queda solo un tesoro, Arceus tiene tres, Deoxys y Darkrai ya están en la isla

\- Comprendo, mañana a primera hora iremos donde Mew, espero que podamos alcanzarla

 _-Bien te dejo Ash, debo arreglar algunas cosas para poder partir a la isla_

-Bien nos vemos en la isla.

Faltaban poco para que el torneo empezará realmente.

* * *

Corto, pero espero que les guste.


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen los uso para entretenerme.

* * *

Poco a poco el momento de que todos se reunieron para el torneo se acercaba. El dios sabia que ya eran contados los legendarios en tener sus tesoros, incluyendo.

Mientras miraba el cielo, pensaba en lo sucedido años atrás con el heredero de aquel reino.

Toda la situación era por mucho extraña, los pokémon de la reina, leales a ella y a Giovanni.

Había barajado muchas opciones tales como que alguien hubiera cambiado a los pokémon después de la muerte de la reina. Cosa realmente improbable conociendo la habilidad de ambos.

La traición que era la única respuesta le parecía tonta, no había motivos de tal acción.

Ellos habían participado en la búsqueda del niño, siguiendo las pistas y demás.

La última pista de Shadow era cerca del árbol del inicio, pero Mew no vio a nadie, solo un pokémon que le indicaba que el heredero estaría en Kanto.

Aquello tambien lo confundía, por que avisar donde estaria el heredero?

Mas tomando en cuenta que. había viajado exactamente a Kanto.

Pero su rastro había sido perdido debido a las constantes parvadas en el lugar.

Aunque había rumores de que se había quedado en una parvada cercana a ciudad verde…

Un extraño pensamiento le llegó ante aquello.

Segun lo que había sabido después es que había dos parvadas que se había. Fusionado en una y viajaba constantemente entre el pueblo de Ash y ciudad viridian.

Giovanni no había podido investigar ante la amenaza del equipo rocket, se había quedado en la ciudad para protegerlos.

Giovanni dividió su tiempo en detener el equipo y la búsqueda, lamentablemente la maldad de Madam Boss había sido mayor provocando que la búsqueda quedara en segundo plano, después el despertar de Lugia y la aparición del elegido junto a los demás equipos malignos.

Y ellos sufrieron los ataques de estos.

Al final la búsqueda se canceló.

Todos habían esperado que los pokémon de la reina buscaron a Giovanni y llevaran al niño con el, pero parece ser que eso nunca sucedió.

La noche del ataque los habían atacado con la intención de que abandonaran la idea, hablando con los pokémon participantes, descubrió que mucho atacaban como si la intención fuera matarlo.

 _Han matado al príncipe_

Le había dicho un houndour, y la noticia era similar entre otros pokémon. Ellos no habían secuestrado al niño, lo habían matado.

Aquello confunde más al dios.

Estaba más que seguro que había algo que desconocía de aquel evento. Además estaba el hecho de que Giovanni tuviera que abandonar a su pequeño y mujer enferma días después del nacimiento, un ataque a un legendario…

-Hay muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

El dios decidió salir de aquello pensamientos y mirar las ruinas de su hogar, esperando al próximo entrenador para restarle.

miro el lugar donde conoció a Ash, se sorprendió al descubrir que era el elegido y aun mas que ya había conocido a varios legendarios.

Nadie había logrado aquello.

Un elegido había visto otros dos legendarios a parte de los involucrados para la profecía y lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Fue uno de los pocos que se habían corrompido, donde su corazón se lleno de ambición y egocentrismo.

Hasta la fecha habían sidos cinco elegidos quienes se habían corrompido mismo que hayan perdido la memorias, no era algo que a él o a Lugia les gustara, pero la situación era así.

El corazón del elegido debía ser puro y libre de maldad, una vez corrompido se convierte en una amenaza para ellos.

Comenzó a escuchar voces y otros sonidos, significado que se acercaba un entrenador.

La entrenadora había escuchado las palabras del guardián, debía buscar la flaut y entonar para poder encontrar a Arceus y así ser merecedor del tesoro.

Pero no se dejaba engañar con aquellas instrucciones sencillas, por que ninguno de los anteriores desafíos era sencillo.

Con su pokémon elegido para esa prueba se acercó a las ruinas esperando cualquier movimiento.

No espero mucho para que el primer pokémon apareciera.

Alrededor de diez pokémon pasaron a enfrentarse contra él, mientras su pokémon se encargaba de los pokémon observó una pequeña cúpula y supo que la flauta estaba en ese lugar.

ARceus observó a la joven entrenadora, había visto que los chicos eran muy metódicos y escuchar sobre las extrañas acciones de su amigo en cualquier situación, esperaba que Ash mostrará su ingenio cuando fuera por el.

La joven, había logrado derrotar a los demás pokémon y se dirige donde la flauta, con un ligero temblor logro que solo quedará un camino frágil, pero camino hacia la flauta.

Era imposible que el pokémon pasara, era solo cuestión de equilibrio de los entrenadores. Aunque había algunos trucos permitidos.

Si hubiera elegido un pokémon de tipo hierba con lianas, podría pasar el frágil camino, pero había elegido un pokémon tipo veneno/normal, que miraba con preocupación a su entrenadora.

Algunos habían terminado cayendo desde aquel frágil camino y perdido su oportunidad, pero esta joven lo estaba logrando, estaba decidida en pasar la prueba de arceus.

Un poco más, solo un poco más, era el pensamiento de la joven, mientras miraba hacia la cúpula donde la flauta.

Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la flauta cuando ese fragmento comenzó a desmoronarse, así que la joven no dudó en brincar, mientras su compañero se tapaba los ojos.

-La tengo-exclamó la joven mientras sostenía la flauta, su pokémon no dudó en celebrar la situación.

Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a entonar la melodía y para su sorpresa el camino que había recorrido este se recompuso quedando como si nada.

No faltó mucho para que Arceus aparecía con un brillo, la joven dejó de tocar y se hinco mientras miraba la aparición del dios de los pokémon, al igual que su pokémon.

-Felicidades muchacha, lograste pasar la prueba-exclamó el guardián de las ruinas y encargado de contar la información para la prueba de dicho pokémon.

-Gracias, estoy muy honrada de haber logrado pasar la prueba de ARceus

-Aquí tienes el tesoro-mencionó mientras entregaba la figurilla.

-¿Estás seguro de no querer ir con Arceus?-cuestiono Kiara mirando a su compañero

 _-Es lo mejor_

-Si estas seguro, solo nos falta un tesoro y podremos esperar los ferri

 _-Así es._

-¿Entonces vendrán conmigo?

 _-Si no te molesta-exclamó Mewtwo mirando a Ash y a pikachu_

-Claro que no, al contrario e encantaria que me acompañaran, pero ¿Mew no debería irse ya?

 _-Tengo permiso para irme contigo_

-Bueno si eso es cierto, entonces nos vamos a ver a Arceus

Aqui el capitulo, corto, pero prometo que ya en el torneo serán más grandes.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen solos uso para entretenerme.

* * *

La brisa del mar era agradable, los pokémon voladores recorrían el cielo buscando alimento, mientras que algunos marinos hacían lo propio debajo de aquellas aguas.

Hacía pocas más de una semana varios ferrys habían salido de los principales puertos de todo el mundo pokémon, en dichos transportes se hallaban los familiares y amigos de los participantes del torneo.

Los tripulantes se encargaban de que los invitados estuvieran cómodos, así como también le habían pasado algunas hojas a los pequeños.

El rey se habían encargado de hacer un concurso con lo niños de cinco a diez años y el ganador tendria una participacion especial en la apertura y la clausura.

El ataque de un pokémon eléctrico, fuego y otros pokémon fue lanzado señalando la mitad de recorrido y esperando una señal similar.

Mientras en el puerto de esperanza eterna, una situación similar a meses atrás se repetía.

Los ferrys elegidos a recoger a los entrenadores estaban partiendo en ese momento, siendo despedidos por todos los habitantes y algunos legendarios que habían salido a ver aquel evento.

Giovanni observó el partir de aquellos cruceros, sabiendo que faltaba poco para tener a los entrenadores y hacer lo que había preparado.

Dejando el puerto se alejó para irse a su despacho y ver algunos contratos que estaban por realizarse. Ya no habian muchos tesoros por ganar.

El sol había caído cuando Genezi entro al castillo, la salida de los ferrys había sido, como siempre, impresionante.

En poco tiempo los elegidos por su primo a participar en el torneo aparecen, pero había alguien de quien no sabía nada.

Era secreto a voces que hacía un par de años el elegido había aparecido, lamentablemente él había estado lejos de las islas como para saber quién era.

Y también que estaría presente en aquel torneo.

Mientras se dirigía al despacho de Giovanni escucho algunos pasos acercarse, así que escondiéndose se percató, de aquel chico de cabellos azules que era el maestro de ceremonias, acompañado por un desconocido encapuchado.

James miró a los lados esperando que nadie lo viera y después de asegurarse tocó un par de veces, para después abrir la puerta y permitir pasar al encapuchado y después el.

Genezi curioso se acercó para saber qué era lo que sucedía, pero era casi imposible lograr escuchar, de seguro algún pokémon tenía que ver con eso.

La única palabra que entendía era elegido y pronto.

Nuevos pasos se acercaron y Genezi se alejó para ver al fastidioso consejero tocar.

-Señor Ethan-exclamó James con una sonrisa mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

-James ¿me permites hablar con el rey?

-Me temo que no, el señor Giovanni se encuentra en estos momentos con el elegido y no quiere que lo molesten

-Pense que llegaria con los entrenadores

-Si, ese era el plan, pero se quiso adelantar y llegó esta tarde con sus pokémon

-Bien entonces regresaré más tarde

-Claro señor

Genezi salió de su escondite, nunca se imaginó que el elegido ya estuviera en el lugar y que no permitiré que nadie lo viera, eso solo podía significar que participaria en el torneo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a James salir solo con un pequeño , con el ceño fruncido fue a ver si el elegido seguía dentro, así que olvidando los buenos modales abrió la puerta de forma precipitada

-¿Genezi?- Cuestionó el rey con una ceja levantada y ver a su primo mirando por todos lados

\- Lo siento la puerta estaba atorada- respondió con una sonrisa inocente

-Si claro, ¿Que se te ofrece?

\- Quería preguntarte por el elegido

\- Ya llegó y está descansando en su habitación

\- Oh- fue la respuesta que dio aunque no sabia que creer- ¿participara?

-Lo está pensando -respondió mientras unos golpes los atraían- adelante

-Majestad-exclamó Ethan mirando a Genezi con la ceja alzada-quisiera checar algunas cosas de los invitados próximos a llegar.

-Claro, nos disculpas Genezi

-Si, con permiso

Genezi salió dejando a los dos hombres solo y dirigirse a su habitación, en ningún momento vio al elegido salir, la presencia de ese sujeto era extraña en ese momento.

La semana había terminado y el anuncio de los ferrys aproximados se dio, todos los habitantes fueron donde dichos barcos para poder recibir a los invitados.

Cada muelle se llenó con un grupo de niños que regalaban algunos detalles a los recién llegados, mientras que algunas mujeres esperaban con pequeños ramos de flores, así como también las personas encargadas de las casas donde se quedarían.

Los invitados, amigos y familiares de los entrenadores, estaban emocionados de todo lo que veían y el cálido recibimiento de aquella enigmática isla.

Entre los invitados estaba el profesor Oak, junto a Delia, quienes serían puestos en

uno de las casas más cercanas al palacio, mas por que algunos de los sabios querían hablar con él sobre los pokémon y el cuidado de algunos, así como hacer una alianza con Kanto.

-Ya solo faltan los invitados principales-exclamó Ethan mientras miraban todo desde el despacho del rey

-Si, solo faltan ellos, al día siguiente de su llegada se hará la apertura y les daremos un recorrido por el castillo; dos días de descanso, comenzamos con los primeros cinco combates y las descalificaciones, una hora de descanso otros cinco combates; tendremos al día diez combates; un día antes de los cuartos.

-Me parece bien

-¿Se les dará un recorrido a la cúpula?

-En cuanto Arceus llegue te diré

-Entiendo ¿el elegido?

-Te lo dire el dia de la llegada

Ethan asintió mientras continuaban viendo el movimiento de los muelles.

Mientras los muelles de la isla recibían a los invitados, los muelles de todas las regiones hacían lo mismo para los entrenadores.

Quienes habían tenido solo cinco tesoros ya esperaban los ferrys, mientras que los demás estaban llegando.

El torneo comenzará pronto.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes no me pertenecen los utilizo para entretenimiento.

* * *

La vista de unos magníficos ferrys se apreciaban en los distintos puertos pokémon.

Conocidos de viajes, viejos compañeros y demás eran algunos reencuentros en esos momentos, junto a la emoción y la sospecha de que tal vez en el lugar del torneo se encuentren con más personas por reconocer.

Una sombra miraba a todos los que estaban llegando al puerto escuchaba con claridad los mensajes de los pokémon en la espera de saber que él ya estaba en el lugar correcto.

\- El llegará a tiempo, no te preocupes- exclamó Kiara mirando a la sombra- mientras llegamos a la isla ¿que haremos?

\- Disfrutar el viaje es lo único que debemos hacer- respondió- ten en cuenta que la amenaza principal es en la isla no en el viaje.

-La ignorancia es una buena arma- fue la respuesta de la joven - también los fantasmas

\- Ve subiendo al barco, te veré esta noche.

\- Claro

La sombra observó a su compañera partir el plan era simple y sencillo la primera parte en la isla las cosas se complicaron más pero su acompañante era buena y todo estaría bien, pero aun así se tenía que preparar, por cualquier cosa.

Ella lo había dicho la ignorancia era una buena arma y el hecho de tener espías también le ayudaban.

Pronto lo sucedido en el pasado se retomaría y con aquello las verdades ocultas por las ilusiones serían reveladas.

Mientras aquel ser oculto esperaba su momento, un joven entrenador se acercaba.

Ash había podido ver a algunos amigos y ganar los tesoros que deseaba, esperaba con ansias ver a los demás legendarios para disculparse de no haberlos elegido.

Se habían emocionado al ver a Mewtwo y saber que viajaría con él al igual que Mew había sido increíble, nunca se imaginó que algún legendario, que no fuera Latias, le acompañara a algún lugar.

Recordó cómo se había encontrado con Arceus y no negaría que tenía curiosidad respecto a lo que había hablado con Mewtwo, en su encuentro, mientras él jugaba con los pokémon cercanos.

El respetaba a todos sus amigos, así que no pregunto.

-Ahí hay un ferry- exclamó el pokémon psíquico quien iba envuelto en una capa.

\- Vamos amigo- exclamó el entrenador mientras bajaban.

Había bajado para dirigirse al ferry sin saber que estaba siendo vigilado. Pero el mayor si había notado la presencia y estaba atento.

Ash junto a sus compañeros se acercó donde estaba uno de los encargados.

\- buenas tardes joven- exclamó el encargado.

\- hola- respondió el entrenador con una sonrisa y le mostró la invitación- además el viene conmigo

El encargado miro la invitación y al desconocido, al ver el nombre asintió.

\- Todo en oreden joven Ketchum, este es la llave de su camarote, espero que no le moleste compartirlo con su acompañante.

\- Para nada, vamos chicos

Una vez abordo el chico observó el lugar impresionado por la cantidad de entrenadores que se encontraban en el sitio, había reconocido algunos, que había visto en algunas ocasiones pero nunca había tratado.

Observó lo mismo que todos lo campeonatos, entrenadores hablando de sus logros, de sus pokémon.

Nerviosos por el nuevo reto que existe.

Emocionados por volver a ver a los legendarios.

Giovanni se encontraba leyendo un informe cuando recibió la llamada de su maestro de ceremonias.

\- Señor- exclamó James- ya todos estan arriba

\- Bien que regresen a casa. El torneo está a días de comenzar.

\- Ya está en el ferry- exclamó la criatura llegando donde la joven

\- Te dije que llegaría- respondió la chica mientras sonreía mirando hacia la nada

\- Viene acompañado de alguien, es un ser interesante

\- ¿Será un peligro?- cuestiono Kiara mirándolo, un acompañante no estaba en los planes

\- No lo se, hay que vigilarlo para saber si lo es o no.

Kiara asintió sabiendo que debían ser más cuidadosos ahora. Ese desconocido podía ser tanto un aliado como un enemigo.

El sonido de un rugido y un ataque distrajo a Ash y los demás entrenadores, un dragonite lanzaba su ataque al cielo, y observaron maravillados como era respondido a la lejanía.

\- Partimos en este momento- informó el capitán y los que estaban en la cubierta miraban maravillados al horizonte.

Ash miro por un rato a sus alrededores, para después mirar a sus amigos.

\- Vamos al camarote a descansar.

Así guió a sus compañeros a descansar, mientras Mewtwo se recostaba y descansaba, junto a Mew, Ash miraba a la nada, estaba nervioso, no por el torneo en sí, estaba seguro de sus habilidades, pero su nerviosismo era más que nada por el resultado de dicho torneo.

¿Estaba listo para dejar sus sueños? ¿Había algo más que podía hacer?¿Le permitirían quedarse con sus pokemon?

-Pi

\- Estoy bien pikachu, este puede ser nuestro último torneo, vamos a ganarlo.

-Pipika

-Hay que dormir un poco

Y con aquellas palabras se recostó junto a su pokémon, quedándose dormido, siendo observado por un pokémon desde las sombras

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios y lecturas, nos vemos pronto.


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para entretenerme.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ash junto a sus compañeros subieron para poder desayunar.

Varios entrenadores reconocieron a Ash debido a los eventos de Kalos, tanto su participación en el torneo como lo sucedido después de este.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos elogiando su acción de aquella ocacion, otros criticando su participación en el torneo, pero Ash no los tomaba en cuenta.

Mewtwo había escuchado y visto aquello, los humanos eran complejos, así después del desayuno se reunieron con Ash quien los había adelantado.

\- ¿Todo bien chicos?-cuestionó mirándolo llegar a su lado

\- Si Ash, ¿tu te encuentras bien?-preguntó el pokémon psíquico, debido a que había notado al elegido intranquilo durante la noche y lo había visto despertar muy temprano, así como también su apetito legendario parecía haber disminuido.

-Lo estoy, solo pienso en el futuro, pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

Kiara había subido para disfrutar del viaje, ella casi nunca salía de su pueblo, lo había hecho en dos ocasiones y en una había visto a un legendario. Así que aunque en ese viaje era una misión tenía la intención de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Liberó a uno de sus nuevos compañeros, un pikachu quien había encontrado lastimado y logrado curar, así como también ganarse un poco la confianza del desconfiado pokémon.

\- Disfruta del viaje amiguito

El pikachu asintió mientras miraba el mar desde la banca donde estaba, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor olió un aroma, reconociendo de inmediato, que provocó que se moviera.

-Hey ¿a donde vas?

Kiara persiguió al pikachu hasta donde Ash estaba y observo como se acurrucaba ante el encapuchado y el joven entrenador le acariciaba.

-Oh, ¿Ella es tu entrenadora?-interrogó mientras la miraba

-Eso creo-respondió

Era cierto que lo había capturado y le había ayudado, pero no estaba segura de ser su entrenadora, tomando en cuenta sus gustos y sus pokémon. Así como también la desconfianza del pequeño.

Mewtwo miro a la chica ante la respuesta y le preguntó al pokémon por medio de telepatia.

-Lo siento, soy Kiara

-Ash Ketchum

-Un gusto en conocerte-exclamó la chica ofreciendo su mano-¿y?

-El es un gran amigo-fue la respuesta de Ash con una sonrisa

La chica asintió mirando al encapuchado, para después mirar hacia un pasillo donde estaba su compañero, regresando la mirada con quien estaba.

-¿Que legendarios buscaste?-interrogó con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos, Ash le miro-todos los de aquí han buscado los tesoros de los legendarios.

\- Lugia, entei, zapdos, articuno, latias, moltres, mew, Arceus

-¿Arceus y Mew? ¿También buscaste al pokémon misterioso?

\- Bueno- comenzó Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa y la chica le sonrió

-Ok olvidalo, buscastes varios pokémon poderosos

\- ¿Y tu?

\- Darkrai, deoxys, rayquaza,

\- También varios pokémon poderoso

-Si, poderosos y poco comprendidos- exclamó mientras Ash le miraba- sin pokémon que casi nadie busca a amenos que sea muy necesario, a eso me refiero.

\- ¿Y de donde eres?

\- Soy de pueblo Celestic

-No conozco el lugar

-Es en la región Shion, es pequeño así que no es muy conocido

-Bueno, en cuanto el torneo termine iré a conocer el pueblo

-Estaré encantada de darte un tour- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba al pikachu, quien disfruto de la acción- bien me retiro, nos vemos

-¿No irás con ella?-pregunto Ash mirando al pokémon

\- No, se quedara un rato con nosotros, quiere hablar con tu pikachu

-Entiendo.

-Es extraño- exclamó Kiara en la soledad se su camarote- oculta algo, pero creo que será un gran aliado

-Eso el tiempo lo dirá

La chica asintió mientras se disponía a dibujar, era algo que le calmaba mucho.

Al atardecer Kiara subió a comer, miro alrededor para ver donde se sentara.

-Hola Kiara- exclamó Ash con una ao risa y acompañado

\- Hola, ¿disfrutando viaje?

-Si, vamos siéntate con nosotros a comer

\- ¿No molestare?-cuestiono mirando al encapuchado

\- Para nada

La chica alzó los hombro y se fue a sentar con él, Ash comenzó a contarle, sobre los viajes que había hecho.

-¿Y tú Kiara?

-Solo he salido dos veces de mi pueblo, una de esas ocasiones vi al legendario que me permitió participar

-Valla, pero a parte de pikachu ¿tienes otros pokémon?

-Si, tengo tres tipos fantasma y un psíquico, quiero un pokemon tipo aura o siniestro

-Son pokémon interesantes para una chica-comentó Mewtwo

-Tomando en cuenta la historia familiar que tengo, no es extraño-respondió a la pregunta no implícita del mismo y ante la interrogativa de Ash y los dos pikachus-mi familia siempre se ha hecho cargo del cementerio del pueblo, de ahí que tengo los pokémon fantasma, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes tu estrategia para el torneo?

-Realmente no, digo no he pensado mucho en eso-respondió mientras se rascaba la mejilla-he tenido la mente en otras cosas ¿y tu?

-Bueno mi estrategia es simple, dar mi mejor esfuerzo, llegar hasta donde deba llegar y aprender algunas cosas del lugar a donde vamos

-¿Conoces Esperanza Eterna?

-No realmente, pero escuche una historia interesante del por qué su nombre y-comenzó a bajar la voz mientras miraba a su alrededor-que de ahí salió uno de los elegidos, quien era hermano del rey, la isla se hizo una especie de centro de reunión de los legendarios. Hay una zona especial en la isla donde los legendarios descansan.

-Eso suena increíble-exclamó Ash-sería interesante llegar

-Sí, sería interesante llegar y aprender todo lo que se pueda de la isla, aunque si soy sincera, quiero saber si el Elegido aparecerá.

-¿El elegido?-cuestiono Ash intentando que su nerviosismo no se notara-¿por que te interesa?

-Bueno, es el elegido puede que aparezca y no partícipe o partícipe, aunque habrá mucha desconfianza en el torneo si llega a participar.

-¿Desconfianza?-cuestiono Mewtwo

-Si, hace mucho uno de los elegidos se corrompió lo suficiente como para utilizar su poder sobre los pokémon obligándoles a no luchar contra él, desde ese entonces la identidad del elegido se limita solo a la isla shamouti y algunos involucrados

-Eso es cruel-respondió Ash apretando los puños-yo nunca haría algo así

La chica no dijo nada ante las palabras de Ash, solo miro hacia las sombras.

-El elegido seguirá a su corazón y tomará la decisión correcta.

Ash no dijo nada pero las palabras de la chica le transmiten cierta tranquilidad.

Continuaron platicando, Ash de todos sus viajes y Kiara de lo que había visto en un pequeño viaje, la curiosidad de cómo habían sido las pruebas también estuvo presente y hablaron de lo que habían hecho para pasarlas.

Mientras los pokémon escuchaban a los jóvenes, Mewtwo miraba de reojo a un pasillo entre sombras.

La sensación de que alguien los vigilaba era grande, además estaba la actitud de la joven.

Algo en él le hacía desconfiar después de hablar con su viejo amigo.

Alguien acompañaba a la entrenadora y parecía que estaban planeando algo.

La noche estaba cayendo cuando comenzaron a despedirse.

-Bueno es mejor descansar mañana sera otro dia- Kiara se levantó y el pikachu no dudo en brincar a su hombro y comenzar a despedirse-puedes quedarte con ellos no tengo problemas

\- Pi-exclamó negando con la cabeza

-Bien hasta mañana.

La noche estaba en completa tranquilidad un pokemon miraba la luna, era consciente que no estaba solo.

 _\- ¿Quien eres?-_ cuestiono Mewtwo

 _-Solo soy un pokémon_

 _\- ¿Por que estas aqui?_

 _\- Lo mismo preguntaría_

 _\- ¿Eres una amenaza?-_ interrogó Mewtwo

 _\- No, nunca he sido una amenaza_

 _-¿Por que estas aqui?_

 _\- Debo deber y una promesa y por eso estoy aquí._

 _\- ¿Deber? Promesa?_

 _\- Si, ahora te pregunto ¿seras un obstáculo?_

 _\- Depende de tu objetivo._

 _\- Entiendo_

Fue todo lo que dijo para desaparecer entre las sombras, el pokémon desconocido parecía no ser una amenaza, pero aún así estaría alerta por cualquier cosa.

Los días continuaron y algunos entrenadores se retaban entre ellos, los que reconocían a sus amigos hablaban, o intentaban tener nuevo compañeros

Ash había logrado encontrarse dos viejos conocidos y hecho nuevos amigos, Kiara mientra tanto había logrado ciertas amistades tentativas.

 _\- Te falta una fotografía, debes permitir que te fotografíen ahora_ -dijo Mew mientras estaban en el camarote

 _\- Lo sé, pikachu dijo que su entrenadora saldría esta madrugada._

Kiara había puesto la alarma temprano y salía junto a los pokémon para ver el cielo, cosa que hacía siempre en su hogar.

Una noche antes de la llegada a la isla.

Ash despertó al escuchar golpes en su puerta

\- ¿Quien?

\- Soy Kiara, quiero mostrarte algo

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, ye encantara Ash

\- Bien

Así el elegido salio medio dormido la joven no dudo en tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo a la salida.

-Por aquí- exclamó mientra subía al techo de los camarotes.

\- ¿Que me quieres mostrar Kia?

-Eso- respondió mientras señalaba el Castillo

El castillo se podía apreciar desde donde estaban y el hecho de que estuviera por amanecer le daba un aura de leyenda.

\- Es hermoso

Exclamó mirando lo que le señalaban

\- Bienvenido a Esperanza Eterna.

* * *

Espero que les guste, pronto iniciara el torneo.

¿Algun interezado en participar?


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

* * *

Mientras Ash observa maravillado el espectáculo del castillo, siendo acompañado por sus pokémon

Dentro del castillo todos se estaban preparando para la llegada de los entrenadores, Giovanni estaba vestido con una de sus mejores galas, mas no las ceremoniales, esas serían utilizadas en la batalla final, la batalla correspondiente.

James también se prepara, esta emocionado ya que se reencontrara con sus compañeros de equipo y verá a los demás legendarios.

Es consciente que hay un plan detrás del torneo, pero no es peligroso, es algo para bien de los pokémon.

Todo el pueblo estaba listo para recibir a los entrenadores, muchos ya tenían a sus favoritos, por lo que ver banderines con sus rostros o nombres sería normal.

Los carruajes para llevara a los entrenadores al castillo ya estaban listos.

Distintos ataques se hacen presentes dando a conocer la cercanía de los ferrys a la isla.

Ataques se pierden en el cielo, mientras son admirados por los entrenadores. Los susurros de emoción estaban presentes.

-Estamos por llegar-exclamó Kiara mirando hacia la isla acercándose

-Si, esto es muy emocionante-respondió Ash mientras sus ojos brillaban con la emoción y la ansiedad

-¿Listo para dar lo mejor?

-Por su puesto

Los ferrys se fueron acercando poco a poco y los entrenadores pudieron ver algunas pantallas, donde se mostraba a los habitantes emocionados con banderines.

-Mira Jessi tienes fanáticos-exclamó Meothw señalando algunos banderines

-Eres famoso ASh-dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Tu tambien-le respondió

Kiara estaba sorprendida ante los banderines con su nombre, pero decidió no decir nada.

Las pantallas dejaron de ver a los habitantes, para poder mostrar a un elegante James.

-Bienvenidos a Esperanza Eterna-exclamó con emoción James-Ustedes entrenadores han pasado por las pruebas de los legendarios, han demostrado ser los mejores y por eso están aquí-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar-démosle la bienvenida a los ferrys de la región Kanto

Con aquellas palabras los ferrys de la región se acercaron dejando desembarcar a los chicos.

-Denle un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida.

Todos observaron como los entrenadores bajaban saludando a los habitantes y subir a los carruajes

-Bienvenidos entrenadores llegados desde Jotho.

Así, se repitió la acción, hasta que Kiara y Ash bajaron haciendo lo demás.

James sonrió al ver al bobo, como él lo llamaba, así que terminando sus acciones y acercarse al chico.

-Hola bobo-exclamó sonriendo

-James, creí que

-Descuida, no eres el único en pensar así-exclamó mientras miraba a Jessi quien estaba indecisa en que hacer-bueno me acerque para decir hola y pedirle a ellos-mencionó señalando a Mewtwo y a Mew-que vengan con nosotros

-James

-No te preocupes Ash, deben ir donde los demás-respondió con un guiño

-Estaremos bien Ash, nos vemos, cuidense

-Nos veremos pronto-fueron las palabras de Kiara

Mewtwo inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento y se alejaron junto a James

-Los demás legendarios los esperan, ya sabes que hacer Mew

Mew asintió regresando a su forma y guiar a su compañero donde les esperan

Así mientras los carruajes llegan donde deben estar se puede sentir la emoción en el ambiente, la festividad del torneo.

Los entrenadores saludan a sus fanáticos con emoción reconocen a sus familiares y amigos.

Así es el recorrido hasta llegar donde los carruajes les esperan.

\- Entrenadores por favor reúnanse según su región- exclamó aquel joven y al terminar sus palabras bandera de las regiones se alzaron con orgullo.

\- Bien aquí nos separamos- exclamó Kiara no muy convencida de hacerlo. Ash era su primer amigo y no quería perderlo

\- Será temporal, estamos en el torneo y nos veremos pronto, ademas sera solo por este momento

\- Tienes razón, nos vemos

Así la pareja se separa y Ash se encontró con sus amigos de Kanto

\- estamos listos- exclamó desde su micrófono el chico

\- que comience

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y los entrenadores miraron la pantalla que había aparecido.

\- Pueblo de Esperanza eterna, el dia de hoy inicia el evento por el cual se han preparado, ante nosotros los mejores entrenadores y pokemon que existen, démosle la bienvenida a los entrenadores de Kanto, de jotho, shion, hoenn, kalos

Y después de ellos el sonido de un intento se dio a conocer

\- y a continuación los invitados principales, pokémon legendario!

Con lo dicho una cancion comenzo a sonar y con ella los pokémon legendarios comenzaron aparecer para alegría de todos.

Justo cuando la canción terminaba Arceus hizo su entrada triunfal

Todos estaban eufóricos ante lo visto, el silencio llego y la pantalla se dirigió a la zona baja de donde se había posicionado arceus.

Los entrenadores que habían conocido al equipo rocket se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

\- Bienvenidos entrenadores de valentía y corazón puro. Sus acciones pasadas han demostrado su cariño a los pokémon y han demostrado ser dignos de ver a los legendarios e intentar sus pruebas. Solo con eso han demostrado su valía, si lograron el objetivo o no, no importa demasiado, lo que importa es que lo intentaron y por eso reciban este pequeño presente.

Varios niños se acercaron para darles aquellos pequeños regalos.

\- Con esta acción les damos la bienvenida y damos inicio al torneo legendario.

Con sus palabras los pokémon legendarios lanzaron un ataque al cielo y después de ellos los pokemon de la guardia.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes no me pertenecen los uso para entretenerme.

* * *

Después de lo dicho por el rey, los entrenadores fueron situados bajo los legendarios de sus regiones y se dispusieron a ver algunas actividades que el pueblo había ensayado para ellos.

Aunque todos parece entretenido, Ash no puede evitar mirar al rey, quien ve feliz las acciones realizadas por sus súbditos, en una momento las miradas de ambos se cruzan y con asentimiento de cabeza Giovanni aleja la mirada.

Ash suspira, espera tener una respuesta de lo que sucede en ese momento.

También quien no prestaba atención en lo que sucedía, era Kiara quien miraba al rey y sus acompañantes, su compañero ya le había indicado quienes eran y lo que debía esperar de ellos.

Horas después James sonrio y despues de hacer sus malabares mira al pueblo.

-Esta ha sido la mejor entrada que los legendarios puedan tener y bienvenida a nuestros invitados, el dia de mañana empezaremos de forma formal este gran acontecimiento, además también tenemos un evento especial. Mañana será presentado por primera vez y de forma oficial al misterioso pokémon de Kanto, mañana lo conoceremos.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar y todos se emocionan por lo que sucede, una demostración final de los legendarios y estos desaparecen para poder descansar y esperar lo acontecimientos del día siguiente.

Los habitantes poco a poco se fueron retirando, dejando a los entrenadores ahí y confusos a donde se dirigirán.

-Oye James-gritó Jesse mirando a su antiguo compañero-¿nosotros a donde nos dirigiremos?

-Al castillo-respondió con una sonrisa-vamos serán llevados a sus habitaciones donde podrán descansar un poco antes de la cena con su majestad. Así que síganme por aquí

Los participantes siguieron a James y otro chicos mientras miraban maravillados el castillo, desde un piso superior Ethan y Genezi miraban a los invitados, cada uno con pensamientos distintos.

Genezi pensando en que el torneo era en realidad un pérdida de tiempo, aunque la ventaja era la presencia de todos los legendarios.

Ethan miraba a los jóvenes intentando averiguar quién era el elegido y porque se había ganado tan pronto el cariño de su amigo.

Ash se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación que le habían dado, junto a pikachu quien le miraba.

El pokémon sabía lo que su compañero pensaba, la aparición de aquel hombre era extraña, si bien debería ser preocupante, Mew les había indicado que el rey de la isla era un hombre que daría su vida por defenderlos.

Pero tanto él como Mewtwo habían conocido una faceta oscura del hombre, pero era consciente también de que Arceus no pondría en peligro a ninguno de los demás.

-Pika

-Esperemos a que nos explique

Por que era seguro que Arceus le explicaría lo que sucedía.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha y esperar la explicación.

James miraba a su antiguo jefe mirando hacia el jardín de la reina, un jardín hermoso

-Después de la cena hablaré con Ash y con Mewtwo, por favor haz que el venga a verme

-Si señor

-Esperemos que la cena no sea incómoda

La hora de la cena llegó y los entrenadores estaban ansiosos, al llegar al salon todos comenzarona reunirse al reconocer más amigos

-Hola Ash-exclamó Ritchie mirando a su amigo-¿listo para el torneo?

-Si, estoy listo-respondió con una sonrisa Ash

-Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian -exclamó una chica de cabello pelirrojo que se había acercado a ellos

-Hola Misty-dijeron ambos chicos, cuando la vieron

-¿A qué te refieres con lo dicho?-cuestionó el dueño de Sparky

-A que a pesar de todo Ash sigue sin ganar un torneo-respondió con burla y resignación

Ash que había sonreído ante la presencia de su amiga perdió la sonrisa, y decidió mirar a otro lago, había escuchado los susurros de los demás entrenadores en el ferry y algunos que lo habían reconocido en la formación, no le importaba, pero el tono como lo había dicho su amiga era doloroso.

-Ash-exclamó una nueva voz

-Hola Dawn, me alegra verte aquí-respondió regresando a su ánimo

Así el joven se vio reunido por sus amigos e hizo las presentaciones correctas.

Kiara estaba mirando a todos desde lejos, el pikachu que se había convertido en su compañero estaba con ella, este buscaba a alguien en especial

-Si buscas al sujeto de la capa, dudo que esté aquí-dijo la joven acariciando al pokémon que se dejó, pero después negó con la cabeza-¿no lo buscas? ¿Buscas a Ash?-ante la pregunta tuvo un asentimiento-bien busquemos a nuestro amigo

El pikachu había notado la emoción de las palabras de su nueva entrenadora, había escuchado por sus compañeros que nadie la quería debido a su familia. Así ambos se acercaron a un grupo y ahí la joven se detuvo, Ash tenia mas amigos y no encajaba con ellos

-Ve con ellos-exclamó con un tono monótono, pero el pokémon no hizo eso, al contrario lo llamo

-¡Pika!

El grito del pokémon eléctrico llamó la atención de todos, quienes miraron a la joven quien no se dmenentro de ninguna forma.

-Kia, ven

La chica asintió y se acercó donde ASh quien le sonreía por lo que ella se tranquilizo

-¿Quien es ella bobo?-cuestiono Jessie mirando a la chica

-Es mi amiga, Kiara ellos son mis amigos

-Un gusto-exclamó con una inclinación

-Ese pikachu es

-Sip, Kia tiene un buen compañero-respondió mientras acariciaba al pokémon

-Jóvenes-exclamó llamando a todos-vamos a sentarnos

Todos comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa y tomar asiento, Kia había detenido a Ash

-¿Que pasa?-cuestiono mas no tuvo respuesta, después se dirigieron a los asientos que habían quedado, de alguna forma uno de ellos eran frente a Giovanni

Un poco cohibido se sentó frente al hombre, los platillos comenzaron a ser servidos y las pláticas de sus logros comenzaron con la intención de llamar al rey, quien los escuchaba por respeto, no porque en verdad le interesa saber de ellos.

-Es bueno escuchar sobre sus logros, pero aquí esos logros no son muy importantes, aquí lo que importa es su corazón y cariño hacia los pokémon

-¿Eso significa?-exclamó un entrenador de la región Hoenn

-Ganen o no en este torneo, la información no saldrá de la isla, nuestra isla ha estado bajo anonimato y así se mantendrá

-Eso nunca lo mencionó-exclamó uno de Jotho

-Me reserve dar a conocer informacion, ademas si no lo aceptan, los pokémon legendarios podrían borrarles la memoria-dijo el rey sin inmutarse para nada la mirada de incredulidad de los entrenadores

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Dawn

-Creo que es lógico Dawn-exclamó Ash mirando a su amiga y sintiendo las miradas de los demás-los legendarios

-Claro, si damos a conocer que en esta isla es posible ver a los legendarios más fácilmente, estarían en peligro si vamos gritando a los cuatro vientos-completo Jessie la respuesta de Ash -¿no?

-Así es, los legendarios son un secreto de nuestro pueblo y así debe mantenerse

-¿Por qué organizar este torneo?-cuestiono una entrenadora de Shion-no tiene sentido

-El motivo por el cual Arceus y yo lo planeamos es algo que nos concierne a nosotros, sino les gusta pueden irse

Nadie se movió de las sillas, todo miraron a Giovanni, quien continuaba la cena

-Disculpe majestad-exclamó Kiara llamando la atención del hombre

-¿Si?

-Me gustaria conocer un poco de sus tradiciones, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno, Ethan podría llevarte a la biblioteca ahi encontraras algunos libros, además él te puede guiar en algunas dudas

-Se lo agradezco rey Giovanni

Giovanni inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

La cena continuó ya en silencio y cuando finalizo.

-Ya saben la situación, así que si quieren irse comuniquenmelo mañana

Con aquellas palabras se retiro dejando a los entrenadores con sus pensamientos.

-James

-Señor

-Lleva a Ash al domo, les debo una explicación

-Me encargare.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, los uso solo para entretenerme.

* * *

Ash entro a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, la presencia de Giovanni lo había tensado, pero no había hecho nada para poner en riesgo a los pokémon, además había logrado unas palabras con Jessi y le habló de los extraños comportamientos de su jefe y de James.

Liberó un suspiro, su prioridad eran lo legendarios, tenía que hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Arceus y saber cuál era la verdad del hombre.

En eso tocan a su puerta llamando la atención de ASh

-Adelante-exclamó mientras se incorporaba

-Hola bobo

-James-respondió con una sonrisa-¿pasa algo?

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar

-Claro

El entrenador de pueblo paleta se levantó y siguió a James, admiro los cuadros de paisajes y todo a su alrededor, el antiguo integrante del equipo rocket no dudó en sonreír, al saber que la curiosidad aun estaba en el elegido.

-James

-Mmm

-¿Como llegaste aqui?

-El rey me había comentado de este lugar y que cuando fuera seguro vendría a vivir aquí

-¿Vivir?

-Sabes que no me llevo con mis padres y su obsesión con casarme con Jessibel, escapar de mi casa y entrar al equipo rocket fueron algunas salidas que tuve, ahora estando bajo el cuidado del rey, ellos pueden dejarme tener una vida normal

-Creí que te había atrapado la policía

-Si estaba en el cuartel, pero fue uno de los que sabían del plan

-¿Plan?

-Por aquí

Evadio la pregunta mientras lo dirigía a la salida, mientras salían a los jardines, Ash y Pikachu no podían evitar estar tan maravillados a lo que lo rodeaba, en eso el domo de cristal se hizo presenten

-Es increíble verdad pikachu

-Pika

James abrió la puerta del domo para sorpresa de Ash

-Entra, te esperan, escuchalo Ash

El dueño de pikachu miró confundido a James, pero asintió para entrar al domo, el lugar era aun mas increible

-Chicos-exclamó Ash al ver a los legendarios reunidos y a Mewtwo un tanto alejado pero presente-pense que tardaria en verlos

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-dijo una voz desde las sombras, haciendo que Giovanni apareciera

-Usted

-A ti y a Mewtwo les debo una disculpa y una explicación

 _-¿Que quieres decir?-cuestionó el pokémon psíquico poniéndose junto a Ash_

-Déjenme explicarles, por favor no me interrumpan.

Giovanni les contó todo, de su matrimonio y de la tragedia que sufrió, misma que no explico mucho, como las noticias dadas a Mew le llevaron a Kanto, donde descubrió el plan del equipo rocket, de su entrada a la organización y la plática con Arceus, sobre lo que se debía que hacer ante el proyecto de clonación, como siguiendo las órdenes del dios y sus propios planes, se dedicó a cuidar a los pokémon con ayuda de algunos chicos que se repetían de haber entrado a la organizacion, chicos como James, como después de lo sucedido en Kalos tomó la decisión de destruir todas las organizaciones para evitar que algo así se repitiera. Las veces que se encontraron con Ash habían sido coincidencias, nunca había esperado encontrarse con el niño, menos cuando tenia que eliminar cualquier rastro de Mewtwo para evitar su continua persecución.

- _Te borre la memoria_

-Es fácil hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que tengo un alakazam y además había un testigo silencioso

-¿Un testigo silencioso?

Para sorpresa de ASh y Mewtwo, en pokémon rosa se acercó a Giovanni

 _-¿Mew?_

 _-Giovanni me dijo que te habían encontrado y que debía borrar tu rastro del equipo rocket, así que lo acompañe para ayudarle con el ataque de los pokémon_

 _-¿Por qué no te presentaste?_

-Si lo hizo, solo se te presento a ti, si se hubiera presentado de otra forma la probabilidad de que el equipo rocket retoma su obsesión con ella era alta, sin ti en la ecuación la organización solo se interesaba en pokémon poco comunes y los legendarios conocidos

-¿Ustedes los sabian?-cuestiono Ash mirando a los demás legendarios quienes asintieron

- _Si no se te dijo nada, es por que no era necesario, tu deber era continuar con tu sueño y ayudarnos en algunas ocasiones, Giovanni se encargaba de una de las amenazas más complejas, no era tu obligación_

-Ash-llamo Giovanni, haciendo que el niño lo mirara-el elegido solo se encuentra con Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno y Moltres, muy pocas veces con otros legendarios, la situación de Mew y Mewtwo fue extraordinaria, algo que había pasado por alto ante los legendarios y ante mi, tu no debias saber de Mewtwo pero lo conociste e hiciste que confiara en ti, por algún extraño motivo has tenido contacto con casi todos los legendarios, si ellos te hubieran dicho que yo estaba de tu lado, ambos hubiéramos estado en peligro, no todos los integrantes del equipo rocket me eran fieles, arriesgate a que conocieras mi verdad era demasiado, más por el poder que tienes ante ellos-terminó señalando a los legendario

-Yo nunca los obligaría a hacer algo malo

-Tu no los obligarias, pero ellos serían capaces de rendirse con tal de protegerte

-Yo no importo

- _En eso te equivocas Ash-comenzó Lugia-eres muy importante para nosotros_

Ante las palabras de Lugia todos asintieron

-Lo sucedido en Kalos nos hizo ver que estabas en más peligro del que hubiéramos querido imaginar, y eso sin que supieran quién, eras en verdad, por eso me encargue de las organizaciones, era justo que ya no te fastidiaran, me disculpo por no hacerlo antes, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras ese extraño imán para las organizaciones

-Lo lamento-exclamó Ash bajando la mirada

-No tienes por qué-respondió Giovanni acercándose al chico y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros-hace años que no nacía un elegido como tu

-¿Como yo?

-Con un corazón tan puro que llama a los legendarios de forma inconsciente-respondió con una mirada llena de orgullo-eres un chico que puedo asegurar nace cada mil años y me alegro ser el rey con la oportunidad de conocerte

-Gracias

Estuvieron platicando sobre lo que Giovanni había hecho y como se había hecho cargo de las otras organizaciones.

-Hay un tema que debo tocar-exclamó Giovanni llamando la atención de los demás

 _-¿Que es Giovanni?-cuestiono Arceus_

-¿Te presentaras como el elegido o mantendrás esa información en secreto?

-¿que pasa si me presento como el elegido?

 _-Variará según la persona-comenzó Entei-habrá quienes crean que ante tu estatus con nosotros, los pokémon no te atacaran_

 _-Y otros pensaran que tus pokémon y tu deben mostrarnos la valía que tienen-termina Latias_

-¿Que me recomienda?-cuestiono Ash mirando a Arceus, Mewtwo y a Giovanni

 _-Lo que decidas, lo apoyare-exclamó Mewtwo teniendo presente las palabras de la chica_

 _-Eso es algo que haremos todos-comenzó Arceus-pero preferiría que solo los mas cercanos supieran tu estatus_

-Opino lo mismo que Arceus, lo mejor sería que el mínimo de personas sepan tu relación con lo sucedido en las islas shamouti

-¿Tiene que ver con el elegido que se corrompió?-cuestiono Ash provocando la mirada interrogativa del hombre-Kiara nos contó

-El elegido corrupto-comenzó Giovanni ante el silencio de los legendarios-fue alguien que vio el potencial que podía obtener con el poder de los legendarios, los utilizo siempre que podía, que incluso llegó a atacarlos y encerrarlos en pokebolas, fue algo muy raro en el elegido, algo sucedió que no se supo porque, pero aun así sucedió, al final se le tuvo que borrar la memoria. Pero no es ese el motivo por el cual no queremos que se sepa tu estatus, es simple, alguien te puede utilizar. Aunque ya no hay organizaciones no faltan aquellos que quieran a los legendarios.

-Entiendo, creo que es lo mejor, que nadie mas de mis amigos lo sepan

-Tu amiga Kiara ¿lo sabe?

-No, pero creo que sospecha

Giovanni no dijo nada, le pediría a Ethan que vigilara a la chica, no veía amenaza en ella, pero aun así la vigilaba, nadie solo algunos cercanos a él, como su consejero principal, sabían del elegido corrupto.

A primera hora del dia, Kiara caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, buscaba la biblioteca cuando se encontró con Ethan.

-Buenas dias señorita

-Buenas días señor, ¿sabe dónde está la biblioteca?

-Si gustan acompañarme

-Gracias

Ethan había tenido una reunión con Giovanni y este le había comentado del deseo de la joven y de que debía vigilar.

Kiara veía el castillo emocionada, esperaba poder disfrutar su estancia ahí.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Ethan abrió las puertas Kiara se sintió emocionada

-Es increíble

-Gracias, ¿que busca?

-Tradiciones del reino respecto a los duelos

-Interesante elección

-Lo se, quiero aprender lo más que pueda de esas tradiciones.

-¿algún motivo en especial?

-Quiero saber como actuar si me llegara a tocar un enfrentamiento con el

-Comprendo

Ethan le entregó un par de libros y la dejo, no sin antes indicarle que en unos minutos empezará el desayuno y el torneo.

 _-_ _Hablaron anoche, el no dira quien es, ten cuidado_

Kiara asintió y se dirigió al comedor con los libros bajo su poder.

El torneo y las acciones alternativas comenzarán pronto.

* * *

Pido disculpas por no subirlo ayer y subirlo hasta ahora, pero me cambié de trabajo y me estoy acoplando


	25. Chapter 25

Todos los entrenadores se prepararon con sus mejores galas, estaban emocionados con el inicio del torneo, Kiara había estado leyendo el libro encontrando tradiciones bastante interesantes, había encontrado lo que quería, pero aun así estaba interesada en la cultura del país.

 _\- El torneo no iniciará inmediatamente_ -exclamó la sombra que acompaña a la joven.

-Es la presentación del encapuchado no?, el es el pokémon misterioso

\- _Así es, el no menciono nada de mi presencia aquí_

 _-_ ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

 _\- Depende de mi_

La chica asintió mientras entraba al comedor y se juntaba con Ash quien le sonreía. Hasta el momento todos los entrenadores se mantuvieron en su lugar, el evento era algo que nunca se repetiría.

Esperan convencer al rey de permitirles hablar un poco sobre el torneo.

\- Te ves mas tranquilo- exclamó Kiara mirando a su amigo

\- Me siento más tranquilo.

Después de la explicación de Giovanni, Ash no tuvo ningún problema entendía el porqué del secreto y además el conocer la faceta tranquila del hombre le ayudó mucho. El saber que Giovanni estaba orgulloso de él era lo mejor que podía pasarle y no entendía por qué, sabia que tenia el apoyo de Oak, pero no era lo mismo.

\- Bien jóvenes- habló el rey mirándolos- hoy se hará la presentación del pokémon misterioso, por favor entreguen las cámaras.

Todos entregaron las cámaras incluyendo Kiara quien estaba un poco intranquila ella había tomado otras fotografías.

\- La mayor parte del evento será eso después se hará la selección de los primeros duelos.

La emoción de conocer al pokemon era mucha así que muchas personas ya estaban en primera fila para verlo.

En el domo Mewtwo hablaba con Arceus sobre lo que haría en ese momento, la respuesta que le habían pedido aún no se la había exigido, no estaba siendo presionado por ello y le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Al final la hora llegó y aunque el pokémon psíquico no lo demostraba estaba muy nervioso.

James esperaba la señal y al tenerla comenzó con su trabajo.

 **Bienvenidos al primer día del torneo legendario dentro del Festival, en este momento no iniciaremos los duelos, tendremos otro evento, con nosotros los mejores investigadores, de pueblo paleta en la región kanto el profesor Samuel Oak; de pueblo primavera en la región Jotho el profesor Elm; desde la villa raíz, de la región Hoenn el profesor Abedul; desde Sinnoh en el pueblo arena el profesor Serbal; del pueblo arcilla en teselia el profesor Encino; de ciudad luminalia en Kalos el profesor Ciprés**

Los profesores pasaron a saludar con una sonrisa, estaban emocionados con lo que se realizaría.

 **Bien ahora los entrenadores tuvieron una prueba especial durante su viaje intentaron encontrarse con el pokémon misterioso de kanto y tomarle una fotografía solo cinco lo lograron, presentando al quinto lugar de shion, el entrenador Matt*** \- exclamó mostrando una fotografía donde se podía mostrar una sombra semi definida- **en cuarto lugar de hoenn la señorita Samantha** -mostraban una fotografía con una parte inferior sobre el cielo- **tercer lugar de kalos el joven Roland** \- mostrando una sombra un poco más perfilada que la anterior, junto a una extremidad- **el segundo lugar Kiara de Shion** \- Mostrando a la joven con el pikachu y un gastly detrás de ellos una silueta mejor perfilada del pokémon volando a la isla- **y en primer lugar Ash de kanto.**

La foto de ash mostraba a mewtwo de perfil sobre un risco, la foto ash la había tomado realmente solo por tomarla, nunca se imaginó que Mewtwo aparecería.

Los jóvenes pasaron al frente y se les entregó un listón que el símbolo de los pokémon psíquicos así como también la fotografía ya impresa.

Con ustedes el pokémon que es igual de poderoso que los legendarios, pariente lejano de Mew, mewwwwwtwwwo

Mewtwo comenzó a bajar como lo hiciera la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los entrenadores, se sorprendió al ver como estos comenzaban a aplaudir.

Ash era uno de los que aplaudía con emoción. Kiara tambien, ahora sabía quién era el desconocido pokémon que les acompañaba.

Giovanni se levantó pidiendo silencio, Arceus se había encogido para estar a la altura del hombre

\- Durante años se escucharon rumores de este pokémon que exista y que solo era un mito como otros, ahora frente a ustedes, damos a conocer a un legendario más

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar y en las pantallas la lista de los pokémon habitantes de kanto se hizo presente.

 _Yo Arceus dios pokemon acepto a Mewtwo, pokémon creado por humanos, que se una a los legendarios, tu existencia es un milagro y es aceptada por eso. A partir de este momento eres un junto a Mew que tu sabiduría guía a los pokémon que se sientan como tu._

-Como el rey de Esperanza Eterna incluyo en mi juramento de protección al pokémon que responde al nombre de Mewtwo. Mi espada estará a tu servicio cuando me necesites llamame.

Mewtwo asintió ante las palabras de los dos, sin saber que decir realmente.

Algunos niños se acercaron a los ganadores del concurso de la foto y le entregaron sus dexter, mismos que habían sido pedidos durante el desayuno.

\- Por favor jóvenes, conocen el procedimiento

Ante las palabras dichas los cinco apuntaron su dexter hacia Mewtwo. Estos estaban conectados. Las pantallas principales mostraron la imagen de Mewtwo.

 _ **Mewtwo: es un pokémon legendario, creado de forma artificial en base al código genético de Mew.**_

de Mewtwo que había acaparado las pantallas se achicó y tomó su lugar en la lista, haciéndose un recuento de los ahora 150 pokémon de la región.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, más aún cuando mew se acercó a mewtwo y lo guió al pedestal que le correspondió a como su igual.

-La región de Kanto tiene a partir de este momento ciento cincuenta pokémon

Los nombres y la descripcion son de mi creacion.


End file.
